


Plead the fifth

by snarled_musings



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Donna's awesome, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Harvey's freaking out, M/M, Mike's cool, Nobody's surprised but Harvey, Slow Build, Workplace Relationship, a lot of firsts all over, awkward firsts in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows he's brilliant, but why hasn't anyone told him he's remarkably slow on the uptake occasionally?</p><p>Or: Harvey gets his shit together, just not in the way he'd painted it in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for season 2, from ep10, "High Noon", and up.

There was no room for weakness in this world; he'd learned that early in life. Weakness meant vulnerability, and vulnerability lead to exploitation of weakness. So from the age of sixteen he'd hardened himself. If he showed little or no emotion he gave away no weak spots. At twenty he was a hardened cynic, but a cynic determined to be something. He'd clawed his way to the top, fought all the way, never giving an inch. He showed no mercy, because that was another type of weakness. He knew he had a reputation for being ruthless; he nurtured it carefully by never letting his facade down. It was the reason he was so successful. It was also why he did occasionally feel a bit lonely. Not that he'd ever admit it. He'd rather commit perjury than confess that.

 

Still, there were people he cared for. He'd always be grateful to Jessica, even if there would always be just a hint of resentment in their relationship. He owed her so much, and he just couldn't let that go. Besides, she wasn't above holding that over his head whenever she needed something. Their relationship would always be co-dependent, a constant push and pull of a power struggle. Not that he'd want it any other way, it kept him from going soft, becoming comfortable. Besides, working with Jessica would never be boring; he hated boredom and lack of challenge more than anything. Except possibly adulterers.

 

Donna was another one he was fiercely protective of, even if recent events had put a dent in their trust in each other. He'd never believed he'd be willing to sacrifice her, not after everything they'd gone through together. But he'd let her go. Sure, he made amends, but he had to concede that they were a little bit too late. They'd found their second wind lately, even if they weren't as stable as they'd once been.

 

That about summed up the relationships of Harvey Specter, senior partner of Pearson Hardman. He didn't do personal relationships outside of work. Harvey didn't like anything but temporary distractions. It didn't take spending ages lying on a couch to figure out that his trust issues stemmed from his childhood, but he'd used that to his advantage, created an armor even more covering than his suits. Though his suits was a damn nice armor.

 

So, he thought, staring down at the amber liquid in his glass. What the hell was he doing? There were no chinks in his armor, no cracks he was aware of. He didn't do weakness. But he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Otherwise, why would he go through such ridiculous lengths for Mike? He was a kid; a stoner, a cheater and the epitome of everything Harvey would have said made up a loser. Still, there was no denying he was absolutely brilliant. Harvey would kill to have his mind, to make those wonderfully weird and creative leaps of thought. Truth was, it had been ages since he'd had so much _fun_ at work. Somehow him and Mike just kept sparking off each other, feeding off the others creativity. He sipped some more whiskey. He really should hate Mike. The kid had fucked his life up, thrown so much of it away instead of properly using his gifts. He sure as hell was working hard at redeeming himself now however; throwing himself into everything Harvey hurled at him with gusto. Almost as much gusto as he hurled himself at Rachel with. Yeah, okay, it bothered him that his associate was chasing that piece of skirt. It was a nice piece of skirt, no doubt about it. Good to know the kid had taste, at least. But Harvey had put himself on the line for Mike and it wasn't to watch him make a fool of himself like a love-sick puppy. No matter how entertaining that might be. He downed the last of his drink and sauntered out to the kitchen.

 

The kitchen was lit by spotlights, highlighting the kitchen isle and reflecting off the cabinets. A small smile of satisfaction quirked the corners of Harvey's mouth up. He truly loved his condo. Sleek, modern, stylish; it was everything he wanted it to be. Everything he wanted the world to see him as. So why the hell had he spent a night in Mike's apartment, smoking pot and sharing personal information? He never slummed, but to be fair the pot was grade A. Maybe it wasn't totally slumming if the high was good? Still, he had no good excuse stepping into Mike's place like he owned it. The only real excuse he had was that he was worried about the kid. He knew how important Mike's grandma was to him, and he wanted to make sure the kid was okay. Yeah, diving into his stash really wasn't a brilliant idea. But getting stoned wasn't as bad as getting personal. Donna was the only one he'd told that story about his family before. How the hell had it seemed like a good idea? He'd been spending way too much time around his puppy lately. It was time for some adult company. He dialed Zoe's number.

 

* * *

 

“Donna? Would you mind...” He didn't even get to finish the sentence before she stood in the doorway.

 

“Telling you you're an ass? Not at all, and it wouldn't be the first time.” She smiled sweetly at him. She might as well just have kicked him in the balls.

 

He sighed. “What have I done now?”

 

“It's what you haven't done. You haven't apologized to your pet for your outburst earlier. Which you really should do, after which you should go see a therapist. You might want to work out your issues, Harvey.”

 

“I don't have any issues!” He was bristling, glaring at her, but she just shook her head condescendingly.

 

“Oh, noo,” she drawled. “No fear of abandonment at all. Look, I'm sorry Zoe's leaving; we both know the firm's losing clients. But Mike's not leaving you.”

 

“I know that,” Harvey scoffed. He started fiddling with his cuff links, uncomfortable with Donna's stare. “You do know that sounds so...”

 

“Sappy? Lovelorn? Pining?”

 

“What, no! I'm not a fourteen-year-old girl!”

 

She smirked at him. “Then stop acting like one. As I recall someone was yelling something about 'get your shit together' earlier this morning. How about you follow your own advice, which is pretty sound by the way, and get your head set straight? Everything you care for is under attack right now, and you need to prioritize. Oh, a word of warning? Rachel's my friend; if you play dirty to put her out of commission I'll be upset with you.” She gave him an intense stare. “Do you want that?”

 

“God no, I really don't want that.” His answer was immediate and heart-felt. Donna's ire was legendary. He'd been on the receiving end of it plenty of times and he'd always gotten away lightly. But what the hell was Rachel having to do with any of this? When he asked Donna her eyes filled with something uncomfortably similar to pity.

 

“You might be considered a legend, almost a god, but you really are an idiot. You really don't get it, do you?”

 

He frowned at her as he straightened his tie and shrugged his suit jacket on. Immediately he felt a lot better, and he needed it. He needed every advantage he could get whenever Donna was about to hand him his ass in a sling. “No, I really don't get it! Why the hell should I want a paralegal working for this firm out of commission?” His voice had risen in volume and he tamped down his temper with effort. If he started yelling things like that in the office, then Donna was right about him being an idiot. He really didn't like her being right. He wished he could claim the same went for yelling in the office. Donna just shook her head in exasperated fondness.

 

“Go talk to your associate, Harvey. Apologize to him for being a jerk, then take him to lunch and talk to him. If you still don't get it, picture Mike and Rachel naked together while you look yourself in the mirror.”

 

“Wow, that really didn't make any sense whatsoever. Are you sure Louis hasn't spiked your triple-shot-soy-mocha-latte or something? And I'd rather not picture Rachel _or_ Mike naked,” he threw over his shoulder as he left the room. Donna's laugh followed him.

 

“I can believe that's true for Rachel!”

 

“God, that woman's insane,” Harvey muttered as he stalked down the carpeted hallway. “If I was a wunderkid, where the hell would I be hiding after being chewed out by my brilliant boss?”

 

“Uh, in plain sight by the water cooler because I know my boss is a megalomaniac who just assumes everyone's moving out of his way when he comes striding?” Mike's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but it was soft enough that only Harvey heard what he said. The older man fought the smirk trying to escape him. Even when pissed off Mike was still so damn considerate of him, trying to spare his dignity. It was almost a bit cute.

 

“Actually that's a pretty good plan, rookie. And if you'd just kept your mouth shut it would have worked, too.”

 

“I'm tired of keeping my mouth shut! I work my ass off, I've given up my life and my freaking soul for this place! For you,” he added in a softer tone, staring at Harvey. “I know what you've done for me, and I really appreciate it, but it would be nice to get just a little appreciation back.”

 

Harvey looked at Mike, really looked at him. The blue eyes were still filled with pain from his recent loss, but they were determined as they met Harvey's stare straight on. Harvey was actually filled with admiration, tempered with just a hint of shame. He never should have doubted Mike.

 

“Grab your stuff, I'm taking you to lunch.”

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

“Sure, you can stay here and proof the Wilkinson briefs.” Harvey's smile held a teasing edge; it broadened as Mike's mouth gave an answering twitch.

 

“I'll just grab my bag.” Something unclenched in Harvey's gut. He might still salvage this and make sure Mike wouldn't leave him. The smile turned into a frown as he watched the younger man's slender form. It really sounded sappy. It shouldn't bother him so much that he'd yelled at his associate. It had never bothered him before. Of course he'd never had an associate like Mike before. Not everyone applied for a position at the firm by dropping a bagful of weed at his feet. He grinned at the memory. They'd come a long way since then, the two of them. And he had to admit he'd had a lot of fun along the way, something he'd nearly forgotten about. Mike was right; it wouldn't kill him to show his appreciation.

 

“Why are you looking happy? You're not thinking of handing me over to Louis again, are you?”

 

Harvey laughed out loud, a surprised sound. He'd expected this to be so much harder. But Mike had a way of making things easier for him. “No, I'm not. You're right. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, you didn't deserve that. I didn't have my shit together, and I took it out on you.”

 

Mike's mouth fell open. “Harvey Specter, are you apologizing to me?”

 

“Donna made me do it. I shudder to think what she'd do to me if I didn't obey.” Mike huffed a laugh at that. “I do mean it, however. I can't yell at you to get your shit together when I haven't put my own right. I figured lunch at Lorenzo's might be a step in the right direction to set things right.”

 

The younger man's face lit up and he held his fist out to bump. Harvey shook his head in exasperation, but at a pleading look from his associate he gave in with a sigh. If this kept up he'd be high-fiving people left and right and his dignity would be shot to hell. So lunch as a way of apology; to show his appreciation he'd call Rene in the afternoon. Mike was in dire need of a new suit anyway.

 

“So you really think I'm a wunderkid, huh? Should I print that on my contact cards?”

 

Harvey gave him a mock glare. “Are you still high?” Mike grinned, and pride shone in his face.

 

“Nope, I'm sober, and I'll stay that way. That's why I was late, I was cleaning out all the weed.” His face turned contrite. “I'm really sorry I smoked, Harvey. I know I shouldn't have, but it won't happen again.” Harvey put a hand on his shoulder. He felt a sudden urge to reassure the other man.

 

“Water under the bridge, Mike. I know you won't do it again.” His smile turned to a mischievous smirk. “But that coffee-cart guy really have quality stuff. Let's agree neither of us will be repeat offenders on this one and we're good.” Mike laughed at him and bumped his shoulder against Harvey's. The older man smiled as Mike stayed close to him, the lines of their shoulders and arms almost touching. He felt warm, solid. Right. Like he belonged at Harvey's side.

 

* * *

 

He gave a long slow blink, trying to get over the shock. What the hell had happened, and when had it happened? Come on, he really should have yelled at Mike for barging in on him like that. But his rising ire with his associate had been snuffed out as soon as he saw the black eye. Instead he just wanted to find the son of a bitch who'd done that to Mike and kill him.

 

“Who did this to you?” His voice had that deceptively soft tone, even to his own ears. When Mike tried to be evasive his first thought was that he'd really have to chase down Trevor and kill that punk. It would give him immense satisfaction to do so. “You knew him.”

 

“I don't want to tell you.” The statement was so out of the left field. He'd expected Mike to be unwilling to talk about it at all, but that particular phrasing confused him. Mike had gotten beaten up, yet he made it sound like it was he that was on a confessional. “ I don't want to tell you because of that story you told me about your parents.” It was both a bucket of ice over his head and a curl of warmth in his stomach. The ice was because he never thought Mike would put himself in that situation. The kid was good at rash and stupid decisions, but this? He was still reeling from his loss, no doubt about it. Mike would never do something like that otherwise. Harvey felt a stab of surprise that he was willing to make up excuses for the younger man. He had zero tolerance for unfaithfulness.

 

The curl of warmth was even more surprising. He meant something to Mike. The younger man wouldn't be so obviously ashamed of his actions if Harvey's opinion didn't matter. “You got off easy.”

 

He tried to make his voice hard, but he wasn't completely successful. Mike gave him a look of equal parts shame and surprise. He'd been prepared to get his head ripped off, Harvey realized. And he really should feed it to him, but the pain was glaringly easy to read in Mike's posture.

 

“I know.” With that Mike started spouting facts about what he'd found about the case. Harvey didn't interrupt him and watched as Mike relaxed incrementally. He'd been expecting an ass-chewing and when he didn't receive one he fell back on his old patterns. Harvey watched as he became more animated, limbs losing their tension and eyes shining with enthusiasm. He gave an almost shy smile as he met Harvey's eyes, and the older man felt a weird lurch in his chest. His heart sped up slightly, and that made him flush. What the hell was wrong with him? He was completely off his game. He should be pissed at Mike, for being stupid, for losing focus and for placing himself in jeopardy. Instead he wanted to comfort him, to ease his pain.

 

“That's a really good job, Mike. I think you found the famous gun.” He gave Mike a grin and Mike's cheeks colored slightly. His blue eyes shone with pleasure at the praise. Harvey felt his smile widen, grow softer. Of course that was when Donna passed. She shot him a look and gave a smug smile.

 

“Oh good, you're finally catching on. About damn time!” She turned and left again. Harvey was just about to yell at her that she was crazy when he froze. Suddenly everything she'd said to him made sense. He could totally see what she was hinting at now. He opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a small, strangled sound. He couldn't do that. Not when it was true. Damn it, he truly was in the dog house now! Mike was looking at him, brow furrowed in consternation.

 

“Harvey? Are you okay? You look like you'd just got served!” Even though he was still reeling slightly from the shock he couldn't help but laugh. This was a revelation he wasn't willing to share. Taking care of a puppy was fine, even caring for it. Developing feelings for his associate? His male, super-smart, honestly dishonest associate? It was an incredibly stupid thing to do. Yet here he was, watching Mike and realizing he really wanted to do so much more than that.

 

“Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just thinking. How about we do this?” He started outlining their strategy, strangely proud of himself. He could keep his defenses up, keep up his appearance even when his world had just crumbled around him. He could pursue anyone, he could have practically anyone. It sounded conceited, but it was true nonetheless. So why the hell did he want a post-pubescent overgrown teenager? At least that was how Mike appeared a lot of the time. More to the point, since when had he been attracted to other men? And what the hell was he saying to make Mike look at him like that?

 

“We can't do that, it would be a breach of confidentiality!” Harvey sighed.

 

“Yeah, I know that. But it would be neat if we could!” His smile made Mike laugh. “Now, come on. We have an appointment with Rene.”

 

Mike smirked at him. “Do you really need another suit, Harvey?” The older man shook his head, determined to ignore the way he just suddenly wanted to reach out and brush Mike's hair back. He was turning into a teenage girl, god damn it! Instead he shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

 

“No, but you do. That thing's going to be nothing but rags soon. You need a courtroom suit.”

 

“I'm not doing a three-piece.” The thought of Mike in a three-piece made something low in his gut tighten. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He'd intended to say something witty, what came out was: “Oh, come on. Please? For me?” There was a faintly pleading note in his voice. Someone really should just shoot him. To his surprise Mike turned crimson before he muttered:

 

“That's not playing fair. Come on, are we going or what?”

 

“About damn time!” Both men spun around to glare at the intercom, before turning in unison to give Donna matching death glares. Harvey couldn't remember ever feeling more embarrassed. He was a grown, successful lawyer. He commanded court rooms just by stepping through the doors, but right now he couldn't even close a wet paper bag. Mike was the one who reacted first, even if it was just with a weird twitch. It woke Harvey from his stupor. He placed his hand at the small of Mike's back and gave him a gentle shove.

 

“Come on, kid, let's go. Rene won't wait for us forever, and he'll just bitch at us for wasting his time.”

 

“Hell hath no fury like a Frenchman scorned,” Mike said with a laugh. Harvey fell into step with him. Only when they'd gotten to the car did he notice that his hand had stayed in place at the small of Mike's back. He also noticed that Mike hadn't complained.

 

* * *

 

The moment Mike stepped up to him outside the courthouse Harvey decided to hand the case over to him. There was just no way he'd be able to cross examine a witness, or even stand up, without making a fool of himself. The blue of the tie set off Mike's eyes perfectly. The gentle swell of his shoulders was accentuated by the padding in the jacket, and his chest and hips were framed by a waistcoat, making his chest broader and his waist more narrow. Harvey just stood there, speechless and dumbstruck. He'd admitted that he found Mike attractive, but this was the first time he'd felt something truly sexual when looking at Mike. It was so powerful it was like a physical blow to his gut, and his cock gave a twitch.

 

“Is something wrong? Harvey? Earth to Harvey Specter! Or should I call you Spock?”

 

“No way you get to be Kirk. Looking good by the way.” He was amazed his voice sounded normal, with just the right amount of teasing. Inside he felt jellied. He wasn't sure if he should kill Rene or send him flowers. Mike didn't look like a lost puppy anymore. Instead he looked like a man to be reckoned with. Sleek, powerful, comfortable in his own skin. The younger man adjusted his tie slightly, and Harvey noticed it was a real tie, not one of those skinny monstrosities.

 

“I do, don't I? But you have to let me pay you back; this is way too expensive a gift.”

 

“Nu-uh, no can do. You've earned it. Or you will by winning this case.”

 

Mike's eyes grew wide with surprise. Harvey tried, and failed, to stifle a smile as a blush rose on his cheeks. “What, you want me to take point on this?”

 

“I figured you've worked hard on this, it's time to spread your wings. Besides, you look the part now.” He really did, in a way that made Harvey uncomfortable. It was bad enough to realize he cared for the younger man deeply, but to find him sexually attractive? That was plain bad. Especially since Mike didn't seem to have a gay bone in his body. He hadn't believed he'd had that either. The last few weeks had been an eye-opener.

 

If he'd found Mike attractive out on the steps of the court house, it was nothing compared to watching him in the court room. The usual awkwardness was completely gone; Harvey watched a confident, handsome young man in action. He was calm, assertive and he absolutely kicked the defense's ass. Harvey found it to be a brand new kind of torture. He spent three hours watching Mike and constantly fighting an erection. This was what he'd seen that first day, the potential he'd seen hinted at. And it was so damn sexy he had to picture Louis naked to avoid getting hard. Thankfully Mike was firmly in control; Harvey didn't have to stand up even once. He seriously questioned his own judgment. He shouldn't have bought Mike that damn suit! But then his associate turned to him, grin wide, eyes shining with pride and victory, happiness practically radiating off him. In that instant Harvey saw how well and truly screwed he was; he was head over heels with Mike. There was no point denying it to himself, he'd fallen for his puppy.

 

“Up top?”

 

“Oh, come on, you're not ten!” Harvey really tried to sound stern, but he wasn't entirely successful.

 

“I just won a case single-handed, you didn't have to step in once. Come on, up top!” Harvey gave a laugh and caved, giving Mike a high five. The younger man let his hand rest on Harvey's shoulder as they left the court room. “God, it's such a rush! Is this how you feel all the time? I get why you think you're god!”

 

Harvey frowned at him, trying to ignore the heat radiating from Mike's hand on his shoulder. “I don't think I'm god. I know I am.” Mike burst out laughing at that. He was still laughing as Harvey dragged his phone out. “Jessica, anything pressing at the office? No? Great, then I'm off for lunch. Yeah, we won the case. Mike handled it like a champ, I thought it was cause for celebration. What?!just... no!” He hung up, staring at his phone. Jessica had just told him that he couldn't bill the firm for the hotel room and champagne if they'd have a private celebration. He could feel his face heating up. Jessica had cottoned on to him! Was he really that transparent? He resisted the impulse to groan as Mike stared at him, eyes wide and questioning.

 

“Anything wrong? Do we need to get back; are there any new emergencies?”

 

_No, just that I might be falling in love with you, which might be the singularly most stupid thing I've ever done. Which might be a crisis, come to think of it._

 

He bit his tongue, lest he said that out loud. He didn't do caring and sharing, he didn't do relationships. And now he was going all rainbows and flowers over his associate. He'd take Mike to lunch, then he'd go home and have a quiet gay freak-out. Preferably while lying down, sipping a scotch. “No, we're good. Jessica sends her congratulations; she said the firm wouldn't foot the bill for champagne and a hotel room if we decided to have a private celebration.” He hadn't intended to say that last part out loud, but obviously his brain had checked out and kick-started his freak-out. Mike looked at him, face blank and unreadable. Then he gave Harvey a light clap on the shoulder.

 

“Oh well, you can't win them all, I guess. So how about that lunch?” Harvey's mouth fell open and he realized he had to look extremely unattractive. Mike's lips twitched into a small smirk. “What? Oh, are you disappointed as well? I guess it's the suit that does it, huh? If I'd known me wearing a three-piece would give you a hard-on for me, I'd have pulled it on ages ago.”

 

“What, no, wait! I don't have a hard-on!” He had to stop himself from glancing down at his groin as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up. Damn it, he was _not_ blushing! Was this how he made Mike feel? He resisted the sudden impulse to apologize to the younger man. Dear god, his equilibrium was shot to hell. He resolutely kept his gaze trained forward, refusing to look at Mike. He knew that tactic wouldn't work in the long run, but he just needed a few moments to regain his footing.

 

“Maybe now you don't, but you did in the court room.” Mike's smirk widened to a shit-eating grin. “I could _feel_ your eyes on me in there, Harvey. Actually you've won me a bet. Rachel didn't think you'd react to me wearing the suit.”

 

“What did you win?” Harvey's voice was faint; he was feeling more than a little shell-shocked.

 

“A dinner at _Chez Georges_ where Rachel foots the bill. But that's not the main prize I've got my mind set on. Or it's part of it. The question is: should you help me out of the suit after we've eaten, or do you want to get me out of it right now?” There he went again with dropping his mouth open. If this went on something would nest there in the near future. What the hell had gotten into Mike? Or was he just yanking Harvey's chain, something Harvey could give him hell for? Or maybe he'd had a stroke inside the court room. Yeah, that was probably it. He'd gotten a stroke and he was hallucinating this entire conversation. Mike was still looking at him, one eyebrow raised. But a faint flush was creeping up his neck, belying his calm demeanor. That made Harvey's world stop tilting on his axis and he was back on more firm footing. Mike wasn't as sure about this as he pretended. For a moment he considered lawyering up and playing Mike, just to regain the upper hand. Then he realized he didn't want it. He'd probably never have the guts to do what the rookie just did. He gave Mike an appraising look.

 

“You're aware this is moving into sexual harassment territory?” The flush up Mike's neck deepened into a full-on blush and he opened his mouth to speak. Harvey decided to use a preemptive tactic and shut him up before he said something incredibly stupid. So he took a step forward and kissed Mike.

 

It wasn't a great first kiss and Harvey was the first to admit that. He was nervous in a way he hadn't been since he was a teenager, and Mike was completely blind-sided by his move. The younger man froze completely and Harvey had a heart-stopping instant when he was completely sure he'd misjudged the situation entirely. But then he made a muffled sound deep in his throat and his hands went to Harvey's jacket, which Harvey took as a sign of encouragement. He became a little more insistent, pressing his lips more firmly against Mike's before pulling back slightly to lick at the soft lips. The younger man eagerly let him deeper in, parting his lips to allow Harvey entrance into his hot mouth. Then Mike tilted his head slightly and slotted his body closer to Harvey's. Suddenly the kiss went from mediocre to absolutely brilliant. The younger man tasted sweet, and of coffee, and as Harvey ran his hands up Mike's back he made a muffled sound into Harvey's mouth. It made Harvey itch to run his hands lower again, and he would have done so if a soft cough hadn't startled him. He was pulled back to reality, realizing how he'd been making out with Mike just a few yards from the court house. Suddenly he was blushing furiously, barely resisting the impulse to look around to see if they'd been watched. Ray was looking at them, eyes alight with a mixture of surprise and amusement. Harvey didn't think it was possible, but his blush actually deepened. Mike gave a small snort of amusement. Except for his slightly swollen lips and a light flush he looked remarkably unruffled.

 

“You know what? I should have baited you like this a long time ago, if I'd known I'd get this response. I never figured you for the public-affections-type.” He grinned and reached out to gently trace Harvey's ear. It was burning, even his ears were blushing. “You're kind of cute when you're embarrassed.” Harvey opened his mouth to retort, but his voice failed him completely. He was mortified. Instead he simply spun around and got into the car, Mike slipping in next to him. Ray didn't say anything about it, but his voice was slightly strangled as he asked if Harvey wanted some music. He gave a curt nod and Ray inserted a CD. The first strains of Marvin Gaye's “Let's get it on” began playing. Mike glanced at Harvey, shot another glance at Ray, who was smirking unapologetically, and broke down. He howled with laughter, eyes filling with tears as he tried to draw breath. Harvey tried to glare at him, and Ray, but he couldn't help but see the humor of the situation. He began laughing as well. Ray threw him a quick grin and flashed him a thumbs up.

 

“Where are we going, Mr Specter?”

 

“To my apartment.”

 

 

 


	2. Role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey's out of his comfort zone, depth and damn near his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all who've given kudos and commented. Just what I need to keep some inspiration going!

Mike calmed down, though his shoulders still shook with suppressed laughter from time to time. Harvey tore his eyes from Mike to meet Ray's eyes in the rear view mirror. The other man gave a small smile.

 

“Congratulations? Or whatever, I mean, it's not like your personal life's my business, Mr. Specter.” He looked unsure if he'd been untoward. Harvey gave him a grin, feeling a bit unsure himself.

 

“It's fine, Ray.” Suddenly he didn't know what to say. Hell, he didn't know what he was doing. While he'd been kissing Mike everything had felt perfect, but now he didn't know. What _was_ he doing? Suddenly he realized he hadn't even spoken to Mike about where they were going. He looked at his associate. “Um, did you want to go somewhere else? Maybe we should still go out for lunch? I didn't even ask what you wanted.” It felt like he might make that his catch phrase. Hell, it _was_ his catch phrase, he'd never bothered to ask what anyone else wanted. Now he had to consider someone else. It made him nervous and he was damn near rambling. Even worse, Mike was looking cool and unruffled again. He was half-slouched in the seat, legs slightly splayed and hands laced behind the back of his head. Harvey had never before seen him exude such confidence, seen him seem so comfortable in his own skin. Had Mike done this before? He'd never considered that Mike might be gay, or bisexual. He'd never considered that he might be that, either. Maybe it was time to do some introspection.

 

“Your apartment's fine with me, Harvey. As long as I get something to eat; I'm starving.” Mike's voice interrupted his musings. Harvey gave a slight nod and began relaxing slightly. Then he remembered Mike's comment of getting him out of his suit and suddenly his insides were in knots. He'd kissed Mike, did this mean Mike expected them to go back to his place and have sex? His breathing came just a touch faster. Oh god, he'd just kissed another man! Was he about to have sex with another man now? He wasn't ready for that, he wasn't even sure what he was feeling at the moment. He wasn't even ready to hold Mike's hand at this very instant. He drew a deep breath. It was time to get a grip; he didn't do freak-outs.

 

“I think I might be able to feed you. Believe it or not, I actually know how to cook.” His tone was dry, his voice steady. He resisted the impulse to close his eyes in relief. At least he didn't sound as panicked as he felt. Mike turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“And here I was thinking you only scared minions into fetching you takeaway.”

 

“I don't have minions, I have underlings. Minions are Louis' thing, but only because I can't be bothered to ruin that bit of fun for him. I have to let him keep something to live for.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. After all his cat's dead.” They both gave a snort at that and shared a smirk. “And also because you'd be required to learn all the names of the associates if you took that from Louis.” Harvey gave a look of mock hurt.

 

“I know their names!”

 

Once more that eyebrow rose. “Oh yeah? Name one!”

 

Harvey sighed. “Mike Ross!”

 

“One that isn't me. You hired me, you really should know my damn name.” Harvey sighed again, racking his brain. Sadly enough he had to concede.

 

“I don't know.”

 

Mike grinned. “And that's why Louis still has minions. You still owe me for pawning me off to Louis, by the way. I'll hold that against you for a long, long time.” Harvey just raised an eyebrow at him, not bothering to comment. They spent the rest of the trip in silence. It wasn't tense, more like- anticipating. It wasn't exactly comfortable, and it did nothing to dispel Harvey's anxiety. He still wasn't sure how to do this, what he was supposed to do or if he even wanted to do it. It didn't help that he couldn't stop himself from sneaking glances at Mike every few seconds. That was a huge part of the problem. He found Mike attractive, no denying that. But he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to find Mike attractive. He wasn't gay, he didn't want to have sex with men! He pictured himself with Louis and could barely contain a shudder of revulsion. On the other hand Louis wasn't really someone he even considered handsome. Who was handsome? He had to admit that Travis Tanner was good-looking, so he tried to imagine having sex with him. Something clenched in his gut, and not in a good way. Then his eyes darted over to Mike again. The associate's eyes were closed, his posture relaxed. He looked asleep and Harvey took the chance to look at him. The knot in his gut became harder, but this time he wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way. That damn suit really brought out the best in Mike. Maybe he wasn't even a little gay; maybe he just had a suit fetish? But it wasn't the suit he'd made out with, it was the man the suit contained. And just like that he was close to panic again. He'd made out with Mike in public! He wasn't even sure what he wanted, and he'd practically outed himself. He bit back a groan and tried to relax.

 

* * *

 

Ray's smile was a bit more uncertain when he opened the door outside Harvey's apartment complex. He'd been driving the other man long enough to know his moods reasonably well. Harvey gave him a watered-down version of his usual smirk before leading the way to his home. They took the elevator up, getting out through the living room entrance.

 

“I don't think I'll ever get used to this skyscraper version of the Batcave,” Mike said musingly as he sank down on the couch. He spread his arms along the back of it, getting back into a comfortably slouched position. The charcoal suit and silk tie made him seem right at home; the immaculate playboy. At that moment he might as well have been the owner and Harvey his guest. Harvey realized it was the first words they'd spoken since the car.

 

“I could totally be Bruce Wayne. Want something to drink?” He headed over to the bar, hoping he looked more at ease than he felt.

 

“Sure, I'll take what you're having. You do fight crime, at least occasionally. You've got the money and the clothes, but I have to disappoint you. I'm not into rubber suits with stylized nipples.” The comment drew a laugh from Harvey, who took a small sip of his scotch. He relaxed incrementally. This was Mike after all, someone he knew and trusted. He turned to the younger man to offer him his drink. Mike had loosened his tie and taken off his suit jacket. He was sitting there, shirtsleeves rolled up, and he was stunning. Just like that a thread of arousal unraveled in Harvey's gut to pool somewhere low in his stomach. The afternoon sun fell just right, giving highlights to Mike's blond hair. Harvey froze, just staring at Mike. Mike looked at him, kept their eyes locked as he rose in a smooth movement to step closer to Harvey. “That's for me, I guess?” His voice was gentle with just a hint of amusement as he took the glass, letting their fingers brush for an instant. Even that small touch made Harvey's breathing hitch slightly. “Talk to me.”

 

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. His heart was racing; as he looked down on his hands he could see his hands were shaking slightly. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. “What do you want me to say?”

 

“Start by answering a simple question: are you okay?” Mike's voice was soft, his face earnest. Harvey gave a scoff.

 

“Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay?”

 

“Because you barely said a word on the ride over here. You're tense as a bow string and you can barely bring yourself to look at me. What's wrong?”

 

“I kissed you!” The words were blurted out before he could even stop them, and he _definitely_ hadn't intended to sound so horrified. His cheeks heated up. Ah hell, there he went with the blushing like a school girl again. He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. It came out shuddering; he took a sip of his drink to calm himself. The alcohol burned his throat before spreading a gentle warmth through his belly. He didn't want to open his eyes again, he didn't want Mike to see how insecure he felt. He didn't do insecurity.

 

“I'd say we kissed each other, Harvey. You didn't exactly force me. I sure as hell hope I didn't force you. Look, this can all be a giant mistake, if that's what you want. We'll sweep it under the rug and never mention it again.”

 

Harvey's eyes flew open of their own volition and he stared at Mike as he exclaimed: “No! We won't sweep this under a damn rug and ignore it, Mike! We kissed! What are we going to do about it?” Mike's lips twitched, the corners of his mouth curling up slightly. The light that had dimmed in his eyes returned, and Harvey could suddenly breathe properly again. Mike had sounded so incredibly defeated as he made his suggestion; it was like a knife twisted in his heart. He was the reason Mike sounded like that. Now he was the reason Mike's face became animated again, eyes sparkling. And there was just no way he'd begin waxing poetic about his associate's eyes! He started pacing, running a hand across his face.

 

“We could do it again?” That warm amusement was back again in his voice, something he hadn't heard before today. He sounded so calm, so collected.

 

“What? Yeah, no... hell, I don't know!” Harvey sounded everything but collected. Frankly he sounded hysterical, on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He felt like he was on the verge of one. Mike stepped up to him and gripped his arms firmly, stopping him in his tracks. The heat of his hands on his biceps seemed to suffuse him. His mouth was suddenly dry as he stared down at those hands holding his arms, before looking  into the eyes of the man they belonged to. He let himself be led over to the couch without protest. Mike gave him a gentle shove, forcing him to sit down. Then he sank down next to Harvey, careful to leave some space between them.

 

“Have you ever been with a man before? Have you ever kissed a man before you kissed me?” Harvey just shook his head, unable to give a verbal reply. Where was his smooth-talking self when he needed him? “Have you ever been attracted to another man before? I don't think I'm overconfident when I assume you're attracted to me, right?”

 

The small snort escaped before Harvey could stop it. “What gave me away? The way I tried to choke you with my tongue, or the way I damn near began dry humping your leg outside the courthouse?”

 

“I kind of thought they both were dead giveaways, but I've been taught to never assume things and to always check the facts. But just so we're clear, I don't complain about either thing. You took me a bit by surprise, is all. I had no idea you swung both ways.”

 

“I don't, I mean, I didn't know either. I'm not sure I do. Swing both ways, that is. It's not like I've ever done this before.”

 

Mike didn't bother to hide his smile this time. “It's sort of neat that I can make you ramble. It's like hearing Louis speaking to his minions.”

 

Harvey's face grew rigid. “Are you saying you're Louis and I'm Harold?” Mike's smile became a laugh.

 

“If the shoe fits, dude.”

 

“Don't call me dude.” The reply was more reflex than anything else, but it served to put Harvey at ease. He took another sip of scotch before his eyes grew wide and he glared at Mike. The younger man gave a shrug.

 

“I've been told to not play the odds, play the man.” He should probably be pissed at having his own words, and tactics, used against him. Instead it served to remind him who he was dealing with. This wasn't any man, this was Mike Ross. He leaned back on the couch and heaved a sigh.

 

“I haven't done this before, I'm pretty sure I want to do it and it scares the shit out of me. I don't like not knowing what I'm doing.”

 

“Is that the only problem?”

 

Harvey swallowed almost audibly, his blush returning with a vengeance. “You were talking about getting you out of your suit. I don't- I'm not sure I can do that just yet. Shit, this is so lame!” A warm hand covered his where it was resting next to him, giving it a light squeeze. Mike was suddenly much closer to him, a warm line from his shoulder to his hip. He gave Harvey's shoulder a gentle bump.

 

“Did you really think that? I've got class, I don't put out until I've had at least three dates. You're not _that_ special, Harvey.” The humor in his voice belied the words and Harvey slowly turned to really look at Mike.

 

“Are you saying you want us to date?”

 

“I'm saying that if you want to give this a go, I'm more than willing. But look, I'm in no hurry. We don't need to rush this. Let's savor it, try it out before we plan the next step. But yeah, I'd like to date you. We'll do anything you want.” Harvey gave a sudden grin and Mike closed his eyes and groaned. “You do know I'm talking off the clock here. You can not use our possible quasi-relationship to make me proofread or work around by-laws.”

 

Harvey shrugged. “That's okay; I can order you to do that at the office anyway.” On impulse he leaned forward and kissed Mike. The younger man hesitated slightly. “I can't find out what I like about this if I don't try some things out, right?” It came out perfectly reasonable and Mike gave a choked-off laugh against his lips.

 

“Mr. Hot-shot Lawyer's back, I see. But you're making a solid case.” He parted his lips to let Harvey delve into his mouth. Harvey drew a shuddering breath. He still didn't know what he was doing, but at that very instant not knowing felt damn right.

 


	3. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey gets even more things to think about, and to consider.

Harvey woke up slowly, grudgingly. He wasn't in his bed, but he was familiar enough with the feel of his couch to know where he was. What wasn't familiar was the feeling of another body tangled with his. He opened his eyes and stared for a moment. Mike was lying next to him, legs tangled in his, an arm thrown across his chest. His first thought was to marvel that his couch was wide enough to house two grown-ass men. His other was to run through the events of the previous evening, a frisson of panic rushing down his spine. But as they both were fully clothed he realized they hadn't done anything untoward. He flushed slightly as he remembered kissing Mike, but his embarrassment was tempered with a spike of arousal. Kissing Mike was a damn nice pastime, there was no denying that. He closed his eyes again. Maybe he was gay, after all. He definitely wanted the other man. But he still felt a sting of trepidation. He didn't know what to expect if he really did this with Mike, but he did know it would entail physical intimacy. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He'd never imagined touching another man, another naked man.

 

“Could you just lie still and stop thinking so damn hard? Is this really such a big deal?” Mike's voice was thick with sleep, raspy and languid. He tightened his arm around Harvey's chest, snuggling closer. Harvey reflexively wrapped his arms around him and Mike made a contented sound.

 

“Lying here with you? Yeah, it's kind of a big deal for me.”

 

“Because it's another man or because it's me?” He pressed a kiss to the hollow of Harvey's throat. It drew a smile from Harvey, but it was soon replaced with a small frown as he thought about Mike's question. “It's not very flattering that you need this long to give an answer.”

 

He couldn't help but huff with laughter. “It's both actually. I'm still not sure how I feel about being in a relationship with another man.”

 

“We're not in a relationship, at least not yet. You need to work a bit harder before I update my Facebook status.” Shit, had Mike intended to announce their being together on Facebook? Mike sighed. “You need to relax. You're more high maintenance than any of my earlier girlfriends. Spill!”

 

“I'm not gay, I don't know how to be gay. I don't know how to do this.” Mike shifted to get more comfortable on Harvey's chest. His fingers were tracing patterns around the buttons on Harvey's shirt, leaving trails of warmth behind.

 

“Is it really that big a deal to be attracted to someone of the same sex? Why does that bother you so much? It's not like you're less of a man because you do.”

 

“How many guys have you been with?!” Harvey didn't know if he should feel jealous or just plain inexperienced. To be perfectly honest he felt slightly inferior to Mike. He wished he cold be as calm about this whole thing.

 

“Just one, a few years ago. Look, it's just about not going for the gender, instead seeing to the person. You must have thought that some guy was good-looking sometime, right? If you can see that he's good-looking, that means you can see his attraction. And if you can see that it means you can be attracted _to him._ Everything else you can get hung up on is just bullshit. So you have sex with a man? Doesn't make you less of a man. Sure, some guys don't like to be on the receiving end, and they tell themselves it makes them less gay. Truth is, they're still sticking it to another guy, so that's just a fucking stupid way to explain away internalized homophobia. You're into another man? Go for it or shut up. If you're going for the big gay freak-out, do it quietly so I can go back to sleep. Being bisexual's no big deal.”

 

“Is it a big deal being into you?” Harvey's voice was a bit tentative, he was surprised with Mike's vehemence during his speech. “I take it it didn't end too well with your boyfriend?” Mike gave a bitter smile.

 

“He had the big gay freak-out in a loud way, dumped my ass, and proceeded to tell everyone what a huge pansy I was for taking it up the ass.”

 

“Ouch. Whatever we're doing I promise I'll handle it better than that.” His hand had somehow tangled in Mike's hair and he was softly carding through it. Mike made a sound of contentment and pushed up into the touch.

 

“Don't make promises you can't keep, Harvey. Not that I don't like cuddling like this, but aren't we supposed to head into work today? I don't know what time it is.”

 

Harvey glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. “Shit! We're due for a deposition in forty minutes!” Mike's face took on a panicked expression.

 

“Fuck! I don't have time to go home and change!” Harvey already had his phone in his hand.

 

“Grab a shower, I'll fix this. There'll be a new suit waiting for you at the office.” Mike dove headfirst into the bathroom. As Harvey listened to the water running he called Donna, begging her to fix a suit for Mike. “Just fix this, I don't have time to talk. I'll see you in twenty.” Even as he finished the phone call he was striding into the bathroom. It didn't even hit him until he was undressed (and when was the last time he'd slept in one of his suits?) that Mike was in the same room as him _and they were both naked_. His mouth grew dry. This was not what he'd planned. He hadn't really planned anything in all honesty. At least nothing that had been going on for roughly the last week. For a second he toyed with the idea of stepping in to Mike in the shower. Instead he grabbed a towel and headed into the guest bathroom, telling himself they didn't have time for fooling around in the shower. It had nothing to do with him freaking out ever so slightly, nothing whatsoever. He rushed through the shower, not even letting the water heat properly. He pulled on a shirt and on impulse he grabbed a second one.

 

“Hey Mike, you want to borrow a fresh shirt?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Mike hollered back, “it looks like I've slept in mine!”

 

Harvey smirked. “Which is funny, because you did.” He turned to hang the shirt on the back of a chair, but Mike chose that moment to exit the bathroom. His hair was still damp, his pants hung open on his hips and he was bare-chested. He was slender, lean, muscles defined without being too much. A drop of water ran between his pecs and Harvey had to turn around to hide his sudden blush. In his mind was an extremely vivid picture of how he licked that drop away, following it down to the lining of Mike's pants... He got his fantasy in check, willing his cheeks to cool off. When he turned around again Mike was buttoning the shirt deftly before adjusting the cuffs. He gave Harvey a knowing smile, one that Harvey couldn't help but grin back to.

 

“I'm just a man. It's not like I can _not_ look when you look like that.” Mike chuckled as he tied his tie and pulled on his rumpled jacket. Harvey fixed his hair quickly before pulling on his own suit jacket.

 

“I'm glad you're not freaking out. There's still hope for you. Let's go, I need to change. I look like the hick cousin from the countryside compared to you.” Harvey stepped up to Mike, adjusting his collar before giving Mike a quick, featherlight kiss on the lips. Mike looked surprised but pleased.

 

“You look just fine. Not as fine as I do, and not good enough to meet a client, but you look fine.” Harvey ducked Mike's swat with a laugh as he headed for the door. Ray was already waiting outside. He looked a little surprised to see Mike, but he didn't say anything.

 

“To the office, Mr. Specter?”

 

“Yeah, and make it quick. We're cutting it too damn close already.” Only then did it hit him that they'd get to work together, and with Mike in the same clothes as yesterday. Suddenly he didn't know how he'd handle it, how Mike would want to handle this. He wasn't even completely sure what this thing between them was, and he wasn't ready to come out just yet. Not to mention all the inter-personal workplace relations statures at the firm. And it probably wouldn't look good to have a relationship with his associate. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? How could he be that damn stupid. He looked at Mike. “How are we playing this?”

 

Mike looked at him in surprise. “We're not playing anything, we're heading into work. Whatever's going on between us is our business, nobody's else. And it doesn't go on at work. Come on dude, I'm not stupid!”

 

“Don't call me dude.” It was still a reflex answer, more than a true bother. Like so many things with Mike he was willing to look the other way when it came to this too. Nobody else had ever gotten under his skin like Mike. Nobody else had made him want to share emotions and shit. He looked at Mike, who looked back at him calmly. That was the moment he realized that Mike just plain _got_ him. He didn't need to give long winded explanations, he didn't even need to say anything. Mike just _knew_. “You're right, I was stupid. You're better than that, we're better than that.”

 

Mike grinned and gave his shoulder a light punch. “Damn straight we are. Professionals by day, super heroes by night.”

 

“I'm Batman!” Harvey's voice was a loud whisper. Mike looked at him before he cracked up. He was still laughing as he spilled out of the car. They headed through the entrance and went up to the 41st floor. Harvey cautiously stuck his head out of the elevator, and deeming the coast to be reasonably clear he ushered Mike into his office. A new suit hung from the book case. Mike looked at it suspiciously.

 

“This looks like it was made for me. Did you have Rene make me two new suits?”

 

“I know you're not a huge fan of three-pieces, so I figured what the hell. Be glad I did, you'd be in a shitload of trouble now if I hadn't! Get in there and get changed, we've still got ten minutes before Jessica sends the execution squad.” Mike grabbed the suit and headed into the en suite bathroom. Harvey looked after him, absently running a hand over his face. He was still a bit tired, he hadn't slept too much and none too comfortably. But remembering how he'd woken up, Mike's legs tangled with his, made him smile. He turned towards the window, looking out over the city. He had an unfamiliar feeling in his chest, and it took him a while to identify it as happiness. It had been so long since he'd cared for someone, and let them care for him.

 

“It was that good, huh? I guess you won't give me any details, which is kind of sad. It would make some great gossip that I'd never get to tell!” He spun around and glared at Donna, who was casually leaning against the door with a huge smirk on her face. “Your hair's not quite perfect. Were you in a hurry? I mean, Mike had to change here.”

 

“What are you insinuating?” Harvey tried to keep his face stern, but he was burning up with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment.

 

Donna's smile widened. “I'm saying that you've run circles around Mike for ages. You've got a huge crush on him, and I'm glad you've decided to do something about it. There have been times I could've cut the tension between you with a knife. Maybe the repressed sexual tension will be brought down to bearable levels.”

 

Mike chose that very moment to step out of the bathroom. He stared at Harvey, then at Donna. “You told her!?”

 

“I didn't tell her shit, but you just told her everything.” Harvey fought an impulse to hide his face in his hands. This really wasn't how he'd planned to keep it to business as usual. Sometimes Mike was really lousy at keeping secrets. He had no poker face whatsoever.

 

“Oh, please! I'm Donna; I know everything. And if you didn't want to raise suspicions you really shouldn't ask me to pick up Mike's new suit, 'so it would be ready when you came in to work.' You practically shouted out that you'd spent the night together.”

 

Harvey rolled his eyes. “So Mike slept on the couch. It's no big deal, it'll probably happen a lot more times.”

 

“I'm sure it will. So you haven't done the nasty yet? I'll add that to my no-sharing gossip file.” She gave another smile and spun around with a toss of her hair. Harvey fought, and lost, not to smile after her. Truth be told he didn't care that Donna knew. She'd known even before he'd figured it out himself. And he knew she wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone else. It was sort of a relief to know he had a confidante in her.

 

“You weren't ready to be outed!” Mike sounded genuinely upset and it took Harvey a moment to understand that it was because of him. The younger man was pacing, running a hand through his hair. Harvey didn't really care at that moment. He was busy staring at Mike, he was even willing to go so far as to call it ogling him. The suit was a perfect fit, just like he'd known it would be. Deep, navy blue, cut to encase Mike's slender form. The gray and blue tie brought out his eyes, made them even clearer. He still wasn't sure what he was doing, but looking at Mike and feeling that now-familiar curl of heat inside made him think this wasn't so bad. So what if he wouldn't go shout his undying love from the rooftops? He doubted that was what Mike wanted anyway.

 

“I'm not, and Donna already knew anyway. It doesn't matter. Come on, get moving. We've got a deposition to handle and asses to kick.” With a hand to the small of Mike's back he gently shoved the other man out the door and down the hall. Jessica looked up as they entered the room. If she noticed the placement of Harvey's hand she didn't say anything, so Harvey let it linger there a while longer. Just because he could, because he was allowed now.

 

“Good of you to join us. Aren't you cutting it just a little close?” Jessica looked at Harvey, eyebrow raised, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“I thought about being fashionably late, but decided against it. Better get it over and done with, so we can take on real cases instead of this travesty.” He pulled a chair out for Mike before sitting down himself. Only through some serious strength of will did he manage to resist the impulse to take Mike's hand. Oh god, he was turning into a fourteen-year-old school girl!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just fluff, I know, but I do believe I won't be able to resist upping the rating pretty soon! Thanks for comments and kudos!


	4. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner invitation leads to an awkward first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the shitty formatting in the first draft. Don't know what went wrong, but it's fixed!

The day went surprisingly well. He was a bit amazed that he and Mike could work as seamlessly as ever, despite the shift in their relationship. It had been building for a while, but only come to a head yesterday. It felt much longer. Part of him was wondering why he hadn't done this earlier. Of course the answer to that was easy: he'd never have the guts to do so. If Mike hadn't come on to him they wouldn't be here. Part of him was still scared shitless; floundering and wondering what the hell he was doing. He was relying heavily on Mike in this, trusting that he knew what they were doing. It was unfamiliar and just a little nerve-wracking, he was used to his self-reliance. Probably he became a little bit further thrown by the fact that Mike was so cool about it. They bantered just as easy as they always had, their back-and-forth as fluid as any other day. Donna grinned every time they touched in any way, but that wasn't more often than they'd done the previous week.

 

“I'm starving, wanna go grab some lunch?” Mike looked at him suspiciously.

 

 

“We're in the middle of proofing a brief for a company that could bring Pearson Hardman fifteen mil a year and you want a lunch break?”

 

 

“You're proofing, I'm hungry. I could bring you something back.”

 

 

“You're just dying to try that new hot dog cart, aren't you?” Harvey didn't even bother denying it. He was an avid enough runner, he boxed and he worked out in the gym regularly. He could indulge in hot dogs! “But I guess I could use some air. Let's go.” Mike grabbed his jacket and rose from the couch. Before he could stop himself Harvey had adjusted his tie, which had become slightly skewed. Mike looked at him, a small smile on his face. Harvey looked down on his hands in surprise, almost like they'd had a will of their own. Mike's smile grew a bit wider and turned to an outright laugh as Donna crowed: 

 

“That's my boy!” The younger man went to pick up his bag. Harvey leaned against the low wall of Donna's cubicle, trying to glare at her. She looked back at him. 

 

“That's a good look on you.” 

 

“You mean annoyed?” She smiled and patted his hand. 

 

“I mean happy. I haven't seen you happy in a long time, Harvey. The question is just who gets the shovel talk. Or maybe I should give it to you both?” 

 

“Neither. We can handle this by ourselves, Donna.” Her face grew a bit more solemn. “Don't screw this up, Harvey. Whatever's going on with Mike, it's good for you. Don't let your old insecurities and hang-ups bite you in the ass on this one.” 

 

“I don't have any of those; I'm Harvey Specter.” He gave her a smirk to which she answered with a pitying head shake. 

 

“You're an idiot. You do our puppy right, or I'll kick your ass.” 

 

“So I got the shovel talk, after all? Look Donna, I don't know what's going on between us, but it's between Mike and I. Whatever happens it won't affect our work.” 

 

“I don't care about your work on this one, I want you to be happy. Maybe you could have been happy with Zoe, but I think Mike's a much better fit for you.” 

 

“But I'm not gay!” The protest was blurted out before he could even stop it. Maybe he still was a bit hung up on that detail after all. 

 

“You're a little gay, at least. But hey, it fits. With your immaculate suits, your perfect hair and nails. You're worse than a lot of women when it comes to your looks. So I'm not surprised you're dating a man.” Harvey's mouth fell open and he just stared at her. She managed to keep her composure for five more seconds before she cracked up. “You should see your face! It's absolutely priceless. But who you sleep with doesn't define you as a person. You've got brown hair, brown eyes and like another man. That doesn't say anything about who you are. Just because you see a man doesn't make you less intelligent, ruthless or tenacious. You won't lose your edge as the best damn closer because of it. So just relax and enjoy it. Oh, and be discreet, in case you haven't figured that one out by yourself. Mike's got a lot to lose on this and he's in over his head as it is. Don't add insult to injury on the poor boy.” 

 

Harvey scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I'm not completely sure, but I think Jessica suspects something. She said something yesterday that got me thinking.” 

 

“Ooh, that had to be rough. To think, I mean. So just be glad she didn't say anything about the fact that Mike looked fucked six ways to Sunday this morning.” 

 

“I haven't fucked him!” Harvey's protest was voiced before he even had time to think. 

 

“I still don't understand why you haven't. I mean, just look at him.” She nodded at Mike's approaching form. There was a new confidence in his step, he held his head high and his shoulders thrown back. He looked like a man comfortable with himself. When he met Harvey's eyes he gave a bright grin, one Harvey couldn't help but return. 

 

“Hey guys, what are you talking about?” Mike was adjusting his bag across his chest, and his fingers brushed lightly against Harvey's arm. Harvey had to focus not to lean into that slight touch. Then Mike gave his arm a light squeeze and he caved and returned the quick touch. Donna's eyes grew soft as she watched them. 

 

“I was just telling Harvey the truth...” Before she could continue Harvey burst out: 

 

“You can't handle the truth!” Mike was in perfect sync with him. He glanced at his associate, who looked ridiculously pleased with himself. Donna shook her head. 

 

“Come on, Bobsey twins, go grab lunch and leave me alone. But I expect coffee to keep my mouth shut.” 

 

“You do know extortion's a crime,” Mike asked. 

 

“Yeah, but I know two great lawyers if I should get arrested,” she answered with a wink. Harvey laughed as he placed his hand at the small of Mike's back. It had become a customary touch, it seemed. Mike pushed back slightly into the touch, giving him a small smile. Harvey's heart did a little stutter. Donna was right. He was happy. 

 

The day passed quickly and he was surprised to find it was half past six already. Billie Holiday was crooning “Blue Moon” as he took a sip of scotch, watching the New York skyline. He had nothing more to do except to go home. Somehow he was reluctant to do just that. He sighed ruefully. He knew more than well why that was. He didn't want to go home alone, he wanted Mike to accompany him. He tossed back the last of his drink before turning off the record player and heading for the bull pen. Mike was practically alone, just one or two of the other interns left. Mike's head was bopping in time to the music in his ear buds. Harvey grabbed a chair and sat down, resting his feet on the edge of the table. Mike looked up from his documents, removing one ear bud. 

 

“What's up? Anything last minute come up.” 

 

“Nope, I just wanted to check in on you.” He felt suddenly shy. “I was thinking about heading home and I was wondering if you had any plans for the evening.” Mike gave a blinding smile, which dimmed slightly as his gaze returned to the papers on his desk. 

 

“I guess I plan to stay late to finish this up. I've got a couple of hours til this is done.” Harvey made a snap decision. 

 

“How 'bout you bring me up to speed on this, I'll help you out and we'll go to my place afterward? I'll cook.” Mike looked at him in surprise. 

 

“Are you saying you'll work overtime so you can take me home and cook for me? Where's the catch?” 

 

“Does there have to be a catch?” Harvey fought the urge to squirm. Maybe he was coming on too strong. “I just...” his voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say without sounding clingy or needy. Mike cast a furtive glance before reaching out and clasping Harvey's hand. 

 

“Can we just stop at my place first? I want to pick up some spare things.” Harvey swallowed at the implications. Mike wanted to spend the night again. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Well, it felt more like a jet plane trying to take off. He wanted Mike to stay over, and he wanted to do more than sleep together. Possibly. Probably. He kind of thought he wanted more. At least his cock gave an interested twitch in his pants at the thought, but at the same time he nearly broke into a cold sweat. He was still such a mess about this whole being-with-a-man deal. He was becoming more comfortable with having feelings for another man, but the physical aspect still made his mouth go a bit dry, even if his dick seemed to be on board with the idea. 

 

“Sure, no problems. So, what are we dealing with?” Mike gave him that look again, but quickly brought him up to speed. They spent the next two hours pouring over files, laying out strategies and rewriting documents. Finally Harvey sat back with a cocky grin. 

 

“I'd say we've covered it all.” 

 

“Yeah, it's pretty much iron clad. Thanks for the help.” 

 

“I only did the finishing touches, you'd done most of it yourself. And the grunt work was pretty great, by the way.” Mike gave a pleased smile, blushing slightly.

 

“Thanks. Do you still want some company?” 

 

“Sure. Do you still want to spend the night?” 

 

“If you can handle it. I'm in no hurry.” Harvey knew he was offered an out, but he also knew he didn't want it. He wanted Mike. Besides, he knew what women did to him and what he liked. It couldn't be that hard to apply it to Mike. Hopefully. 

 

“Come on, let's go. We'll take a cab, Ray's got the night off.” He rose and stretched, loosening his tie. His jacket was hanging over the back of the chair and his sleeves were rolled up. This was probably the most casual he'd ever been at work. Well, apart from when he peed in Hardman's office. It didn't get more casual than that. He flagged down a car and they went over to Mike's apartment. Mike grinned at him as he struggled not to show his distaste with the place. Thankfully the younger man was quick, tossing some clothing into a duffel before dragging Harvey out of there. The cab was idling outside, waiting to get them to Harvey's. Mike tossed the bag inside and slid in. 

 

“What's for dinner? That hot dog won't keep me going for much longer.” Harvey put a hand on his thigh, feeling the muscles there tense slightly. He let his thumb trace them through the cloth of Mike's pants. 

 

“I could grill some steaks, put together a salad and bake some potatoes. How's that sound?” Mike groaned, shifting under his hand. 

 

“Like heaven! You're welcome to put me to work if you want to.” Harvey swallowed audibly, surprised of the amount of indecent images his brain supplied with putting Mike to work. Once more he felt a twitch in his pants and it made him squirm slightly. Mike noticed and gave a small chuckle as he intertwined their fingers. “Yeah, I can do that, if that's what you want. I know I want. I want to taste you, feel you. I wonder if I can make you scream my name as you come.” His voice had become a throaty purr and Harvey's cock was definitely hardening now. For a second he wondered if the cab driver had heard, then he decided he didn't really care. He was absolutely on board with Mike touching him, it seemed. It was the thought of doing the same to Mike that made him feel a bit of trepidation. But not enough to make his hard on go away, it seemed. It was still present as he paid the fare and got out of the cab, leading the way to his apartment. He decided to change, pulling on a pair of worn jeans and a henley. When he got back out to the living room he found Mike attired in jeans and a T-shirt. He was barefoot and his hair was slightly tousled. He looked just edible. Two quick strides brought him to Mike's side, then he gently cupped the back of Mike's head and drew him in for a kiss. He had planned for it to be slow and gentle, but Mike made a small sound of surprise into his mouth. Suddenly he didn't want it gentle; he deepened the kiss to invade Mike's mouth. His tongue mapped out the younger man's, seeking out every spot he could find. It was hungry, and messy, and it made his toes curl and his cock harden. Mike made a small, almost wounded, noise and pressed closer to him. Harvey's hand drifted to Mike's back as he instinctively slotted a leg between Mike's. Mike pressed back against him, rutting his hips against him and Harvey was aware how there was no height difference to mention between them. They fit together effortlessly, like puzzle pieces. He tangled his tongue with Mike's, aware that his hips were grinding in automatic response. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt heat pooling in his gut. He pulled back to take a step away. Mike looked up at him, lips swollen and eyes questioning. He'd never looked more gorgeous. 

 

“Too much?” His voice was rough and just a touch unsteady. Harvey shook his head and blushed. 

 

“Yeah, no- if we'd continued I think I'd have come in my pants.” He felt like a teenager for making the admission; Mike gave a delighted smile. 

 

“You're not freaking out?” 

 

“Maybe a little, but not enough to keep my hands off you. But right now I figured we'd focus less on humiliating me and more on feeding you.” 

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Let's do it!” Just like that Mike bounded off into the kitchen. Harvey smiled as he self-consciously adjusted himself. He was still ragingly hard, the memory of Mike's body against his still an almost physical phantasm. He bit his lip as he followed Mike, his erection rubbing against his zipper. He was definitely at least semi-gay. 

 

He tossed the steaks on the grill on his balcony, absently sipping a beer. He could hear Mike puttering around inside, setting the table after preparing the potatoes. They'd made the salad together, talking and laughing. 

 

“If you want to you can put on some music,” he offered over his shoulder. Soon enough he heard music, the first strains of a guitar filtering out to him. He hummed along absently as he adjusted the heat of the grill. Soft light bathed the balcony, allowing him to see well enough what he was doing. He stood for a moment, just admiring the city silhouette. He heard steps approaching, so he wasn't surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Mike leaned his chest against his back, head on his shoulder. 

 

“It's beautiful,” he murmured softly. Harvey nodded in agreement, leaning into the younger man. “And it smells delicious, but not as delicious as you do.” Blunt teeth nipped at his ear lobe and he gasped. It had always been a weak spot of his. Mike traced the shell of his ear with his lips. “You taste delicious too.” The lips slid along his neck before those teeth were at the back of his neck. They were accompanied by a pair of hands that slid to frame his groin and a small noise escaped Harvey. He stood stock still, unsure what to do. “Just relax, I've got you.” The kisses and nips continued even as the hands slid closer to their prize. Soon Mike was gently rubbing him through his jeans, small circular movements that his hips began to imitate. He couldn't be still anymore, his hips hitching into Mike's touch. Sighs and keening noises tore from his throat, only to turn into a throaty groan as Mike unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. All that was separating them now was the thin cotton of his boxers. Mike gave a small growl of appreciation as he gripped him through the cloth. 

 

“Come on, let me turn around...” He could barely string the words together. His heart was pounding and he was so achingly hard. 

 

“Nuh-uh, I want you to stay like this. I want to feel you, I've been wanting this for so long.” Mike deftly slipped his hands under the waistband of his boxers, grasping his length fully, and Harvey's knees buckled slightly. The heat of that hand, so much bigger and firmer than he was used to, made his eyes fall closed and his head fall back against Mike's shoulder. 

 

“Oh god,” he moaned helplessly, barely recognizing his own voice. Mike gave a chuckle as he slid his hand up and down Harvey's cock, thumb stopping at the head. His hips twitched and he tensed, biting down hard on his lips. He felt on the brink already, and Mike had barely touched him. Then Mike added a slight twist to his moves. Slight callouses rubbed all the right places while that thumb spread the steadily leaking precome every time it passed the tip of his cock. 

 

“You should see yourself, Harvey. You're so damn hot like this. Pants hanging open, cock out, fucking into my hand. Flushed, hard, panting for me.” Harvey whimpered at the words, his knees threatening to give out again. He whimpered and curled over himself, hands reaching blindly to grip the edges of the barbecue as he pressed his ass back against Mike's erection. He was on fire, a mess of lust. Heat curled in his gut; he made sounds he wasn't ever aware he could produce. He alternated between pressing back against Mike's hard cock and pushing into his hand.

 

Mike continued: "I could do this forever, watch you like this. But what I really want is to know what you look like when you come...” The words rang through his entire being and his body seized up. Just like that his hips stuttered and he was coming in Mike's hand, all over his own pants. He bit his own arm to muffles his cry as the orgasm pulsed through him, stealing his strength. He blushed as his body sagged, mortified beyond belief. He'd come in his pants, damn near untouched. “Jesus, that was sexy!” Mike twisted him around, nearly devouring his mouth in a kiss. Harvey whimpered as his over-sensitive cock rubbed against Mike's jeans. 

 

“I need to change.” His voice was an embarrassed whisper. Mike gave a laugh. 

 

“I think I do too, I damn near came just from watching you. But you definitely need to turn the steaks.” “Ah, fuck!” Harvey groaned as he looked at Mike. The younger man laughed. “My hands are covered in come, you don't want me to touch them.” If his cheeks heated up any further his head would explode. Harvey quickly flipped the steaks before tucking himself back in his pants. A sound of disgust tore from him as he came in contact with the sticky mess at his crotch. 

 

“I'll make this up to you, I swear!” Mike just laughed and kissed him again.


	5. Giving back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just smut, where Harvey gets comfortable with Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Besides work being crazy my computer also broke down. Now I'm back... This is just a short, smutty chapter to let you know I haven't abandoned this story. As always comments are loved and treasured!

The steaks were saved, but his dignity was not. It was ages since he'd come that fast. Mike took it in stride, laughing at his mortification.

“Come on, it's a huge compliment, Harvey! Besides, that was sort of what I was going for. I wanted you to feel what it would be like being with another guy. From what I saw you didn't hate it.”

“Yeah, I didn't exactly hate it. But I think I need further examination of the evidence before I give my verdict.” He gave Mike a mischievous smile. The younger man was right, he'd only done what Mike had hoped for him to do. This whole thing with Mike had already thrown him so far into the left field, he might as well stop worrying so damn much and just enjoy it. And he really couldn't deny that he had enjoyed what Mike had done. He decided to just do what felt right. “I'm gonna take a shower while the steaks are resting. You want to join me?” Mike's grin threatened to split his face as he followed Harvey into the bathroom. 

The shower was luxurious, and had more than enough space for two grown men. Harvey adjusted the temperature and soon steam was clouding up the mirrors. He felt awkward for a second, not sure how to play it, but as he shifted he felt the less than pristine condition of his jeans. With a mental shrug he slipped out of his shirt before pulling off his jeans and underwear. He really didn't know how to do some sort of striptease anyway. But when he turned to Mike, completely naked, the younger man's eyes were roving all over him hungrily.

“You do know you're illegally sexy, right?” He resisted an urge to strike a silly pose. Instead he sauntered over to Mike. What surprised him the most was that he didn't even feel particularly uncomfortable. In fact he had to stop himself from preening slightly under Mike's gaze. To stop himself from embarrassing himself further he pressed his lips to Mike's, kissing him hungrily while he let his hands slip under his shirt. Mike truly was slender, but he could feel corded muscles bunching under his fingertips. He traced the outline of Mike's ribs, moving up to his pectorals. Mike made a small, almost choked noise and his eyes drifted shut. Harvey smiled against his lips and let the tip of his tongue trace the roof of his mouth. Mike made another noise, hungrier, and his hips pushed forward of their own volition. Harvey pulled away, ignoring Mike's disgruntled protest to swiftly undress him. His associate was a piece of art. Pale skin stretched over sinewy muscles, a light dusting of hair across his chest. The hair trailed down his stomach, blending into the thatch of dark blond hair at his groin. Despite having come earlier Harvey felt his cock give a pulse of interest as he looked at Mike. This wasn't about him right now. His earlier hesitancy had fled completely; he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He looked at Mike's erect cock, which lay curved towards the young man's hip bone. 

“What do you want?” His voice was almost a deep growl, raspy with lust. Mike looked a bit surprised.

“I want you. I want whatever you want. I just don't-” His voice trailed off as Harvey went down on his knees in front of him. “-wait, are you sure?” Harvey, always so eloquent, decided to let his actions speak instead of words. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the very tip of Mike's hard cock. It might have been a little tentative, but Mike's entire body grew taut and a moan escaped him. It did wonders for Harvey's confidence and gave him the nudge he needed. He licked a stripe over the head, taking a moment to feel the texture and get used to the taste. It wasn't bad, just different. So he lightly sealed his mouth over the head and used tongue and lips to explore Mike thoroughly. He'd automatically put his hands on Mike's hips, and he was kind of grateful for that as Mike's hips stuttered forward. He did not want to choke on his lover's cock. His gut still clenched a little at that thought, that he had taken a male lover. But this time it wasn't just anxiety, even if it was still there in the background. This time there was also a lot of eagerness. He wanted to see if he could make Mike fall apart the way the younger man had done to him. In a way he needed that, to see that he affected Mike as strongly. There was still a small element of competition; he needed to restore equilibrium. Even if it was just in himself. 

A small sound drew his full attention back to the task at hand. Mike's eyes were heavy-lidded, narrowed as they looked down on him. Experimentally Harvey sucked a little harder, hollowing his cheeks. The response was immediate; the younger man threw his head back and groaned as his hands blindly gripped Harvey's shoulders. He felt a burst of satisfaction at that and concentrated on finding a rhythm. It was remarkably easy when he stopped thinking about it and let his body take over. His hands felt natural resting against those sharp hip bones, and the sounds he drew as he let his tongue run along the length as he sucked made his own cock twitch. He wasn't young enough to have that short a refractory period, a fact he found himself lamenting. As he continued to let his mouth explore his partner in the most intimate way he reveled in the sounds he drew from Mike. He let one hand slip down to cradle Mike's sac gently and the younger man arched his back sharply and cried out. Harvey could feel the balls in his hands draw up and he knew Mike was close. On a whim he let his teeth scrape ever so gently along Mike's cock. Mike's hands tightened on his shoulders, his hips stuttered and with a sharp cry he came in Harvey's mouth. Instinctively he was about to spit it out, but then he found he wasn't horrified at all. It really wasn't a big deal, so he swallowed around the cock in his mouth. That earned him a keened “Harvey!” as Mike shuddered, completely undone above him. He even had to wrap his arms around Mike's waist to keep the younger man from collapsing. Something swelled in him and he realized he was ridiculously proud of being the one who'd had Mike this unglued. He smiled as he got to his feet, almost able to ignore the creaking of his knees, and bundled them into the shower. His associate seemed almost boneless, leaning heavily against Harvey. It amused him that Mike was so out of it; he'd judge himself sort of mediocre at the art of giving blow jobs. And that was probably on the generous side. But something in him had uncoiled and relaxed. It wasn't wrong or weird or disgusting touching another man. Well, he might not be okay with touching another man, but he was okay with touching Mike. More than okay, in fact. It seemed they might actually make this a real relationship after all.

“D'you think we might turn on the shower? I'd really like to get cleaned up before we eat, and I am starving!” Mike still sounded pretty out of it and Harvey grinned before kissing him lightly and turning the shower on. A feeling of contentment rose in him as he gently washed Mike. He felt relaxed, comfortable. Somehow all the earlier awkwardness had dissipated. Mike gave him a goofy grin as they dried off before heading out to the kitchen.

“Do you know what the weirdest thing is? I can't figure out why we haven't done this before,” Harvey said as he served the steaks.

“The blow jobs and hand jobs?” Mike grinned at him. He smiled back but grew a more serious.

“No, this; eating together, spending time, hanging out.”

“Maybe because you're my boss?” 

Harvey shook his head. “I know I've ridden you hard, but I've never really thought of us as boss and associate. You're just so incredibly smart, how could I not push you hard? You can damn near work miracles. But that's just it, I don't get why we haven't hung out in a friendly capacity.”

“Now we do, but I hope it's more of a boy-friendly capacity?” Mike looked hopefully at him. Harvey laughed and leaned over to ruffle his hair. 

“Yeah, it is. By the way, you are easy. You put out before the third date!” Mike sputtered, nearly choking on his food. Harvey gave a bright grin and smugly dug into his food.


	6. Let's get physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another first; the one Harvey'd been sort of dreading. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been kind of off the grid, inspiration-wise. But s4 is airing, and watching them interact kicked the muses into gear. I'll grind out another few chapters of this, I think!
> 
> Oh, and the muses that kicked in was the porny kind. Just pure smut with some feels thrown in!

When he woke up the next morning he stretched luxuriously, letting awareness seep over him. It was Saturday, he had no rush to get up. Instead he twisted slightly, enjoying the luxury of watching Mike. By now there wasn't even the slightest urge to freak out; it had been drowned by the simple delight of how right things felt with Mike. Somehow it was both effortless and completely exhilarating. He felt _alive_ , in a way he hadn't done in years. If ever. By now there was no denying it to himself, he was falling for Mike. Even all the trouble at the firm felt possible to handle, because he knew they were a team. They were partners.

 

That thought made Harvey freeze. That was way too much way too fast. He was already thinking of them as in a relationship, and he didn't even know what Mike felt. Honestly he felt like he was mentally drawing hearts and flowers around their names, planning their future home. He frowned at himself even as he gave a small smile. He hated when Donna was right. She'd always told him that when he'd fall, he'd fall hard. Except he'd always pictured the object of his affection as a bit more busty, and possibly with a bit longer hair. He sighed and shook his head. Mentally he reviewed the facts. He was falling for Mike. Hard. That was indisputable. He might be in love with Mike. Debatable, but definitely within the realms of the possibly. Mike reciprocated his feelings, at least in part. He looked at the sleeping form next to him and smiled. Yep, that seemed quite open-and-shut too. Unable to resist, he reached out and traced a finger along Mike's jaw. Mike made a small sound and snuggled down deeper under the covers. Harvey allowed his touch to linger for another moment before getting out of bed and pulling on a robe. He went into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee, which he brought out to the balcony. He sipped it as he looked out over the city. It looked like it would be a beautiful day, warm and sunny. Well, he didn't have to be up, but he was and it was too good a morning to waste. So he finished his coffee and went inside to slip into some workout clothes. He scrawled a quick note to Mike, in case he woke up while Harvey was gone, and then took the elevator down.

 

It felt good pounding the pavement. He fell into a familiar rhythm, letting his mind go blank. No matter what the end result was, these last few days had been stressful. An emotional roller coaster, to be frank. He'd spent enough time thinking to last him a lifetime. Now he just wanted to empty his head. He pushed himself hard, sweat streaming down his face. His shirt was soaked, rivulets trickling down his chest and back. He slowed his stride, using the bottom of his shirt to mop his face. A blonde looked at him, giving a frank stare before letting it turn seductive. A few weeks ago he might have felt a spark of interest, as it was now he just gave a quick grin and took off running again. Who'd have thought it? The great Harvey Specter, turning down a good-looking woman? But he had something much better waiting in his bed. He lengthened his stride, suddenly eager to get back home. By the time he rode the elevator back up his body was protesting. It had been a long time since he'd pushed himself so hard, but it made him feel alive in the best way. He grinned as he stepped into the living room. Grabbing a bottle of water he headed out to the balcony again. He stripped off his shirt, letting the warm air flow over his heated skin. It felt great as he started stretching. He was just touching his toes when he heard movement behind him.

 

“Sure is a good view out here. I think I could get used to this.” Mike's voice was rough with sleep. Harvey was just about to get up, but Mike's hand on the small of his back kept him where he was. “God, you don't understand what you do to me. Seeing you like this, I just want to take you.” His voice dropped, turned deeper and slightly raspy as he spoke. Harvey's gut tightened as a bolt of pure lust shot through him.

 

“I want you to do it.” His brain must have short circuited. He wasn't ready for this. Except, he was. After last night, he knew he was. He'd gotten a taste of what intimacy with Mike could be, and he wanted it all. Mike's hand was drawing patterns on his sweaty skin, tracing lines just above the lining of his shorts. Harvey was still bent over, and he should feel stupid, or vulnerable. But all he could feel was his cock hardening inside his shorts as he was practically overwhelmed with arousal.

 

“You're so gorgeous like this. Do you really mean it? Would you stay like this, bent over like this here on the balcony? Trust me, I can't think of a single thing I want to do more. But I need you to be sure, Harvey. There's no hurry, no rush. We agreed to take it slow.” Two fingers had dipped down inside his shorts, playing with the top of his ass. How the hell could he talk about taking it slow while doing that to him? How the hell could he even expect him to think? All Harvey wanted to do was push against those fingers, possibly relocate them to a different part of his anatomy, and just be fucked silly. And judging from Mike's throaty laugh he'd just said that out loud. “I know you've been a bit- apprehensive- about that aspect of a male-male relationship. I want you to be really sure.” Harvey groaned as Mike teasingly dipped a finger, almost touching him just there.

 

“I sucked your cock last night, and I loved it. I spent this morning watching you sleep. I've realized I'm probably as gay as it gets based on those two facts alone. All I can think of right now is how your fingers would feel inside me, and how much different from that your dick would feel.” The fingers stopped their questing for a second. “I'm so damn sure of this that I'd be willing to bet my senior partnership; I'll kill someone, probably you, if you don't fuck me right here!” Without further ado he simply slipped his shorts and underwear off, kicking them away while keeping his position.

 

“You're going to be the death of me,” Mike ground out. Harvey felt his hands trace his hips and thighs before they returned to his buttocks. Strong fingers kneaded them before the younger man spread him open. Before Harvey could even process what was happening, Mike's tongue was tracing his opening. Harvey's eyes flew wide open in surprise before slamming shut again, a keen escaping him, as Mike pushed inside him. He flashed on how this had to look. There he was, naked, bent over, on his balcony, with his lover licking him in the most intimate place conceivable. “Oh god,” he moaned and writhed as Mike huffed a laugh against him.

 

“You can call me that if you want.” He did something that made Harvey's hips stutter forward. His heart was beating hard, almost as fast as it had during his run, and his cock was leaking precome. His legs were shaking and he felt so utterly _fantastic_. “Hold that pose, lover.” He felt a kiss pressed to his sweaty back, then Mike moved away. He barely contained a whine of protest. Mike couldn't stop now! It was a struggle to stop from stroking himself. He was so incredibly hard, he couldn't remember ever being so turned on. Nothing he'd done so far could compare to this, and they'd barely just started. He heard footsteps behind him and resisted turning around. Something in him reveled in being posed like this, exposed and... vulnerable. The thought didn't make him uncomfortable. Instead he actually felt safe, cared for. He drew a deep breath.

 

“I'd take a picture of you, except I'd be worried someone else might see it. And I don't think I could handle anyone else seeing you like this. I love knowing this is all for me, just for me.” Mike's voice was soft, almost reverent. It should be at odds with the arousal of the almost debauched tableau they made, but somehow it made everything perfect. This was right, _they_ were right. Once more hands roamed his body, setting his skin ablaze. He squirmed, chasing those touches. It was all he could do to not break down and beg for more. But considering how fucking amazing Mike's hands felt, it might be worth a little patience. He tried telling himself that as Mike licked down his spine. “You know, you're hot when you've been working out. Seeing you, all sweaty and disheveled, instead of your immaculate self. I just had to taste you.”

 

“I want to feel you, all of you. Want you inside me, want to make you come inside me. Want to know that I'm the one making you lose it like that. Please, I want you, don't make me wait any longer!” So much for not breaking down and begging, he chastised himself. But feeling Mike's breath on his skin become all shuddering, and his hips thrusting forward to grind against him, was more worth than his own personal pride. Mike was hard, throbbing against his buttocks. Part of him grew a little apprehensive, another just wanted Mike to go all caveman on him and just take him. Then he felt a finger gently circling his entrance, not pushing in but more like nudging. It stole his breath.

 

“Are you okay? Just remember to breathe.”

 

“Can't,” he ground out. “Can't breathe when you do that. Can't imagine what it'll be like when you're inside me for real.”

 

“Keep talking like this and you won't find out right now. You'll get me off just by talking like that.” Mike's voice was shaky and he felt a surge of pride that he affected the other man so much.

 

“That's something we'll try another day. One step at a time, I say.” Then he lost the power of speech as Mike's finger slipped inside him. It felt weird, a slight burn, alien and just a touch uncomfortable. But his brain got stuck on the fact that Mike was inside him, fingering him. The groan that escaped him was like no sound he'd ever made before. Mike gave a shaky laugh and twisted his finger as he pressed it a little bit deeper. He was about to protest, but then the tip of Mike's finger rubbed against a spot inside him. His knees threatened to give out on him as goosebumps broke out all over his body. He whined and pressed back on the finger, greedy for more. He really wanted to feel that again. “More, do that again, please, god, I want more!”

 

“You're killing me here!” But a second finger joined the first. A grimace of discomfort crossed his face and he was glad Mike couldn't see it. The the fingers found that spot again and Harvey's stomach clenched.

 

He lost it a little after that, unable to say how much time had passed. His world narrowed down to those fingers, stretching him, stroking him in places he'd never been touched before. Noises escaped him, gasps and moans, as his body shuddered and twitched, trying to find friction for his aching cock. He could feel his heartbeat in his groin, making him pulse against his stomach. His hips were alternately pushing back into those fingers and pressing against nothing. He felt like crying when those fingers withdrew. He'd stepped forward unconsciously, arms braced against the railing of the balcony. Now he looked out over the street, unseeing, as Mike gently pressed into him. He'd lie if he said it didn't hurt at all, but his body welcomed the burn and the stretch. Mike was unbearably careful, giving him time and taking it slow. Part of him just wanted to scream at him to simply do it, but at the same time he wanted to burn every instant of this into his brain. Finally he felt Mike's hip bones pressed against his ass. He groaned. “Move. Please, take it slow, but move or I'll die.”

 

“I- I need a moment, Harvey. I just- I've wanted this for so long, and I- If I move now it'll all be over.” The fact that Mike was actually stuttering made a triumphant laugh escape him. That in turn drew a strangled sound from Mike. “Don't laugh, either. You c-clench around me when you do and it feels fucking amazing, and it will give the same results as me moving.” A kiss was pressed against the nape of his neck. Only then did it strike him that they hadn't kissed at all. They were as intimate as they could be and they hadn't even looked each other in the eyes once this whole time. Once more he had that feeling of vulnerability, of being at someone's mercy. It didn't matter what Mike said, he simply had to move. He shifted forward experimentally. The burn was lessening fast, making the pain go away and replacing it with heat. His eyes fell closed as his hand closed around his cock and his hips began pumping. Mike made another sound, almost like he was in pain. This wouldn't last for either of them, Harvey realized.

 

“Just move. I don't care if you won't last. I won't either, but I need to feel this. Feel you.” Another wounded noise, and then Mike found a rhythm, driving into him smoothly. He twisted his hips just as Harvey adjusted his stance and it made him slide across that spot again. A shout tore from Harvey as his spine threatened to turn to liquid. On every stroke Mike rubbed across that spot as his pace grew faster. Harvey's hand matched it, stroking his own hardness. He was babbling, moaning, unaware of what he was actually saying. All that mattered was the knot in his gut that was constantly expanding, spreading to his groin, and the shivers spreading throughout his entire body. He was trembling, twitching, hips moving constantly, pushing him to the edge and over it. The climax washed over him, making his entire body clench and making him go all silent. He reared his head back and felt Mike press a kiss to his throat as he pulsed inside Harvey, a soft cry escaping him. Finally he leaned against the railing, exhausted and still twitching. His mind was pleasantly white, calm and still. He was practically drowning in the remnants of nearly overwhelming pleasure. Mike pulled out of him, causing him a twinge of discomfort. Then he gently spun him around. Harvey gratefully fell into his arms, nearly collapsing as he sought Mike's lips out. They kissed deeply, lazily, simply holding each other.

 

“Sorry to ruin the moment, but I _really_ need a shower,” Harvey mumbled against Mike's throat. He licked at a collar bone before following it with a nip. Mike laughed and groaned at the same time.

 

“So do I. I still blame you for looking all human and edible after working out.”

 

He slung an arm around Mike's waist, stumbling them towards the bathroom. “I nearly broke myself on my run. If you're gonna make this a habit I'm gonna get a coronary.”

 

“But that's why you're working out, to keep your heart strong. So you won't have a coronary every time we do this. Which we'll do more thoroughly next time, and maybe even include a bed. I sure hope nobody took satellite pictures. I never figured you for the type to have semi-public sex.”

 

“Well, I never figured I'd have sex with you, either. Live and learn, dude.” He shoved Mike into the shower, joining him with a broad grin at the call of:

 

“Don't call me dude!” Life was pretty good. He might even call it awesome, he thought as he closed the door to the shower to kiss a soaked Mike.

 


	7. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take things to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on this to be another smutty chapter, but oh well! Thanks to all that's been commenting and leaving kudos!

 

 

 

 

Life wasn't easy. Sure, they'd gotten rid of Hardman, but he was far from sure this was better. Darby was proving to be a case of “out of the frying pan and into the fire”. He had a sneaking suspicion he and Jessica were really bad at choosing bed fellows. And speaking of bed fellows, it was sort of getting on his nerves to have Scottie back. That was a bit weird. Sure, she was still attractive, but he felt no attraction. She made no secret of the fact that she wouldn't mind getting into his pants, however. It was the last thing on his mind; he was still scrambling to find a way to avoid a merger. Covertly, of course. It had seemed like a good idea to him at the beginning, after all. To be real honest he was the one to bring it up to Jessica. Knowing what he did now he had to find an out. He was so damn tired of this cloak-and-dagger-shit!

 

“Come on, man, you need to unwind! I know you're under a lot of pressure, but you really need to sleep. And eat, something other than hot dogs.” A pair of hands fell on his shoulders and started massaging them. His eyes fell closed and a small, contented noise escaped him. It felt heavenly. It was probably stupid doing this in the office, but truth be told he was tired of sneaking. That was all he did these days. He was tired of letting Mike be his dirty secret. So he'd let them slip, indulging himself in more casual touches.

 

“Are you offering to cook tonight?” He leaned back, craning his neck to look up at Mike. The younger man smiled.

 

“I can do that. But I thought you were going out with Scottie.”

 

“I'm canceling. Permanently. I won't go out with someone just to hide the fact that we're together. All I ever do is sneak, lie and deceive.”

 

Mike looked a little apprehensive. “Are we coming out?”

 

“Would you mind?” He wouldn't say anything if Mike wanted to keep them on the down-low. But either way he'd make it clear he was unavailable. He felt like he was cheating on Mike every time he went out with Scottie. And apart from that he felt like he was leading her on, something that didn't exactly raise his currently low opinions of himself. His head dropped forward a little and he repressed the urge to sigh. Was this really how he'd pictured his life to be?

 

“I don't think I want banners and the whole shebang, but I wouldn't mind if people knew. I'm just worried it would land you in the dog house.”

 

“Any more than I currently am?” He gave a crooked smile as he reached up to touch one of Mike's hands. “Look, I just though, I'm doing enough sneaking around as it is. I wouldn't mind being able to take you to lunch without wondering if anyone noticed our hands brushing and thinking something of it.”

 

Mike looked oddly touched. “But won't you mind people knowing you're in a relationship with another man?”

 

“We've been doing this for a couple of months now, and I've realized that no, I don't care. Anyone has a problem with me being gay, bi, whatever the hell I am, screw them. You were the one telling me it isn't that big a deal, and I think you're right. So I'd totally find it worth telling people to fuck off just so I can go home with you in the evenings without having to meet up with you two blocks away.”

 

“Are you sure you don't want a coming-out bash with banners? I'm great with banners!” Both men stared at the intercom before turning to glare at Donna. She smiled demurely and waved at them from her desk.

 

Mike sighed. “You're still not thinking about using the privacy setting on that?” Harvey answered with a shrug.

 

“It wouldn't matter, she'd find out anyway. She's Donna.”

 

“Point taken. So how do we do this?”

 

“Let's keep it simple. Will you be my date for the party Jessica and Edward are throwing?” Mike grinned brightly at him, giving his shoulders another squeeze.

 

“I've got two conditions.”

 

“Let the negotiations begin, young padawan.”

 

Mike rolled his eyes. “One: we go home, so I can feed you and make sure you get some sleep. Two: I'm not wearing a dress.” Harvey burst out laughing at that, and it was echoed by Donna. Mike shot her a glance and a bright grin as he continued kneading Harvey's shoulders.

 

“I find your terms agreeable. Not that we'll have to worry about telling anyone if you keep doing what you're doing right now. If you keep it up I might grow a boner that everyone would see.” Donna made a choked sound at that and Harvey reached up to receive a high-five from Mike, who was almost crying with laughter at her reaction. He grinned brightly and rolled his shoulders under Mike's hands. Just knowing he wouldn't have to sneak around made him relax. “Let's get out of here. I'm starving and a good night's sleep sounds pretty great. And you have to come with me, you promised to cook.” Mike gave a mock sigh as he gathered the documents spread all over the table and stuck them in his messenger bag. One day he'd get Mike to buy a real briefcase, Harvey vowed. They headed out, and his hand found its now customary place at the small of Mike's back. Donna tried to look scandalized, but her mouth kept twitching in that way it always did when she fought to stop a grin. As they waited for the elevator he looked at Mike. So much was rocky right now. His future at the firm, the entire future of the firm, just about everything that was stable in his world. Everything that was his world, in fact. Suddenly he felt a surge of gratitude towards Mike. Something must haw showed on his face, as Mike looked at him questioningly. Harvey gave a small shrug.

 

“I was just thinking about how everything's changing. The entire firm's so damn rocky right now. It's nice to know something in my life's changed for the better.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You, even though you're an idiot. I like knowing we're a team, that you've got my back.” Mike went a bit misty-eyed.

 

“Of course I got your back! That's what being in a relationship's about, you moron.”

 

Harvey chuckled. “That's nice to know, even if I was talking about work right now. I like knowing I got a pretty good associate to do my grunt work.” Mike shot him a dirty look.

 

“It's nice to know you're appreciative of me. For a second I thought you'd actually be a romantic boyfriend.”

 

“Hey, I can be romantic!”

 

“I sort of doubt it,” Mike said with a teasing grin. “You do sexy pretty well, and you're awesome at self-centered, but romantic? I've yet to see it.” That was a challenge if ever he'd heard one. Then his brain sort of rewound and he looked at Mike.

 

“Wait, your boyfriend? Am I your boyfriend?”

 

“Yes? I thought we've kind of established that we're in a relationship?”

 

He didn't stop the smile spreading across his face, before turning it into a smirk. “Oh, we're in a relationship. But boyfriend? It sounds like I'm thirteen!”

 

“You act like you are!” Mike gave Harvey a playful shove, which he answered with a disdainful look. At least for a second, before he shoved back. When the elevator opened they sort of spilled out, laughing, and practically collided with Edward Darby. Harvey felt his face stiffen immediately. Darby inclined his head graciously.

 

“Gentlemen. Finished with another long day in the grinder?”

 

“Yeah,” Harvey shot back. “We figured we might as well quit while we were ahead.”

 

“An excellent sentiment, one you should cling to as long as possible.” Without another glance Darby stepped into the elevator they'd vacated. Harvey glared at his retreating back, barely able to keep from flushing with anger. If ever he'd seen poof that the merger was a bad idea, that comment was it. He had a second's image of Jessica tearing him to pieces, and it brought a smile to his face. It was grim and tight-lipped, but it was still a smile. Mike glanced at him.

 

“You're picturing him meeting a nasty fate, aren't you?” He hummed an agreement and bumped Mike's shoulder.

 

“What tipped me off?”

 

“You're wearing the same smirk you do whenever you're getting Louis in trouble.” This time his smile was more genuine.

 

“He's making it so easy! I mean, his worthless tries at back-stabbing, his sucking up... It's just like he's begging to stick it to him!” Mike laughed, keeping his shoulder pressed against his. It was their version of an embrace by now, their way of touching in public without anyone noticing. Before Mike he'd never been aware he was a touchy person. He'd never gotten the appeal. Now he glanced at their shoulders touching, then back to Mike's face.

 

“The first thing I'm gonna do when we get home is to remove all these layers. I have this sudden craving to feel some bare skin against mine. I want to be able to touch every inch of you, savor it, revel in the fact that I'm allowed to. I want to taste you, every part of you, want to have you writhing beneath me. I want you at my mercy, just because you allow me to have you that way.” Mike's face flushed and his eyes widened slightly as Harvey murmured in his ear. He swallowed hard and glanced down on himself. Harvey followed his look and gave a small grin. Mike was already half-erect. He watched as the younger man shifted a bit awkwardly.

 

“I don't know if I can call that romantic, but it's sure as hell sexy,. But you can't talk like that in public!”

 

“Afraid someone might overhear us?” Mike swallowed hard.

 

“No, afraid I'll ruin my pants if you keep that up. I think I might come from your voice and your words alone.” His voice was husky and went straight to Harvey's own cock. It wasn't quite what he'd had in mind, but it was a challenge. He'd always loved dirty talk, but for some reason he'd never tried it with Mike. Maybe the main reason was they'd spent so much time together. On the other hand Mike had intimated before that he liked Harvey talking dirty. And he was beyond tired, and not sure he'd be up for sexy times when they got home. It wouldn't do to just conk out and leave Mike hanging. Besides, he loved a challenge.

 

“Is that so? Does it really affect you that much to know that a part of me would love to go down on my knees right here, in this lobby where everyone could see, and just take you in my mouth?” He took a chance that Mike's closeted exhibitionist streak was a good card to play. They'd had sex on the balcony a couple of times, after all. “I imagine what you'd look like, fucking my mouth in front of everyone.”

 

Mike made a choked sound and his step faltered slightly. Harvey risked another glance and saw he was fully hard now. He stepped a little in front of Mike, shielding him from view. He continued:

 

“Would you like that? Knowing I was on my knees in my _very_ expensive suit, hard in my pants, because I was sucking you off?”

 

“Jesus, Harvey,” Mike grunted. “You can't say things like that in public!”

 

“Oh, but I can. No more hiding, remember? You know what else I dream about?” Mike shook his head, probably unable to talk. He gave a small grin. “I dream about fucking you in the office. Or maybe you fucking me. I'd love to sit you down in my chair, fully dressed, with your pants open. I'd take your dick out, stroke you to get you fully hard. Then I'd kick off my pants and underwear. I'd stand in front of you in just my shirt, vest, tie and jacket. Would I look ridiculous?”

 

“No, you'd look sexy as hell. You always do when you let me see you like no one else would.” Mike's voice was shaky, breath coming faster.

 

“Nobody would see me but you as I'd stretch myself, prepare myself while you'd watch. You'd see me fuck down on my own fingers as I moan your name.” His own voice was decidedly husky. He was battling his body not to get hard speaking of his fantasies like this. And it was decidedly kinky doing it as they were leaving the office. Maybe Mike wasn't the only closeted exhibitionist after all.

 

“What would you do after that?” There was no hiding the hoarseness and unsteadiness in Mike's voice. He smiled, stopping suddenly. Mike stepped right into him, colliding with his back. He made sure to shift his ass, brushing it against Mike's groin. His associate couldn't quite contain a moan, and Harvey felt the hard cock twitch against his backside.

 

“You're so close, aren't you?” He didn't even try to keep the grin out of his voice. It was a rush, knowing he could affect Mike like this. “After that I'd straddle you. I'd let my self sink down on you, inch by inch, to feel you fill me up. I'd savor every burn, every twitch of you inside me, until you were fully inside me. I'd stay seated in your lap like that, working my muscles around you for a minute. Then I'd start riding you, lifting up and pushing back down on you. I'd brace my hands on the arm rests and fuck you harder, knowing that if anyone passed my office they'd see me and know just what we were doing. I'd kiss you as I'd move faster, rubbing my cock against your stomach in a desperate attempt to get myself off. I'd be so hard for you, I'd probably even cry out as you hit my sweet spot.”

 

“Ah, Jesus- Harv-” The bitten-off exclamation had him spinning around, grabbing Mike's arm to ensure he wouldn't fall. His knees stayed locked but he was shuddering, hips making tiny movements that probably only Harvey observed. He stayed in front of Mike, glad they weren't at the doors. A wave of satisfaction swept through him as he watched a wet spot appear on Mike's slacks. Mike's eyes were glassy and unfocused, his face slack. It was really hard resisting the impulse to just kiss him senseless.

 

“Are you okay?” Mike's hands twitched where they'd been clenched at his sides. He closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath before looking back at Harvey.

 

“You're a dick, you know that? You just made me come in the lobby of our workplace, where we could run into anyone we know.” He glanced down at his crotch ruefully. At least his pants were quite dark, but they could still see the stain. “You've made me come in a pair of perfectly good pants, I'm probably flushed as hell and I can barely walk. You're unbelievable!”

 

He gave a concerned look. “In a good way or a bad way?”

 

“Considering my brain's turned to mush I'd say in the best way. Get me home now. I'll cook you the best damn meal you've ever had. That's the least I can do!” He drew a sigh of relief, afraid he'd crossed some line. On the other hand Mike probably would have told him to stop if if he'd really not been into it. As he led the way to the car he was still a bit amazed. He actually _had_ gotten Mike off using just his words. He opened the door and practically poured Mike into the back seat. Ray raised an eyebrow at that, but just gave a tiny grin as Mike gave an awkward wave in lieu of a proper greeting.

 

“Going home?”

 

“Yeah, it's been a long day. Do we need to swing by your place?” He looked at Mike, who snuggled up against him with a grimace at his sticky crotch.

 

“Nah, I'm good. I still got clothes back at your place. I just want to eat and sleep.” Ray slid the partition up to give them privacy. He'd never said anything after that first congratulations, and Harvey was grateful to him. “Those things you said? Do you really fantasize about things like that?” Mike's eyes were sparkling as they looked up at him. This time there was no need to quell the impulse to kiss him, so Harvey bent down and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. They only pulled away when they were both breathless. Harvey was aware he'd grown hard, but it was more like a pleasant background noise.

 

“Those and so many more. You make me want to do so many things I've never done before, never even known I wanted. Obviously that includes public sex. I'm not saying I want to do it for real, but the fantasy's sure gotten me off more than once!”

 

“I think this was good enough. Even though I'd really, _really_ , would want you to fuck me in your chair in the office. I won't be able to look at said chair without getting hard again.” He might have a point, Harvey had to concede. He'd probably have to get a new chair. Or just get the fantasy fucked out of him. With a sigh of contentment he sank back in the seat, entwining his fingers with Mike. Sure, the sex was awesome, but there was a lot to be said for just being like this. He felt Mike lean his head against his shoulder. He placed a kiss to the crown of his head. Soon they'd be home, curled up in bed. Who'd have believed if he'd told anyone he considered that to be the high point of his day, having someone to hold and cuddle?

 


	8. I'm coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer between chapters again, but not horrifically so. Also I managed to write a chapter without any smut. I'm sure it's just a temporary lapse. Actually I guarantee that it is!

 

 

 

 

 

Mike was looking absolutely immaculate. Of course he did, Harvey had made damn sure of it. The tux was brand new, fitted to perfection. He was absolutely mouth-watering. Harvey stood leaning against the door frame, just watching as Mike got ready. He was a far cry from the insecure puppy in ill-fitting suits that had literally fallen at his feet. Except he wondered if he hadn't been the one fallen at Mike's feet, metaphorically, even then. Mike had even learned to tie a bow tie properly. Now he met Harvey's eyes in the mirror, giving him a small smile.

 

“Am I looking presentable enough? Will you feel embarrassed to be seen with me?” He spun around to look at him full on. Harvey answered the smile, taking a sip of his scotch.

 

“You're gorgeous, handsome, absolutely delectable. I could never be embarrassed to be seen with you. Especially not tonight.” Mike's smile widened as he stepped close to him, straightening his bow tie.

 

“Now you look every bit the rakish, debonair bachelor. All eyes will be on you tonight.” He brushed down the lapels of Harvey's jacket, brushing away some non-existing lint. Harvey felt a wave of affection.

 

“Do you know what the best part is about seeing another man?” Mike looked at him questioningly. “I can kiss you just because you're that good-looking, and not have you screaming at me that I've ruined your lipstick or makeup.” He cupped Mike's face gently and drew him in for a thorough kiss. The younger man leaned into him, matching him all the way. When they separated Mike's eyes were shining brightly.

 

“I've never thought about that. Does that mean I can run my fingers through your hair?” Harvey leveled a glare at him, despite the corners of his lips twitching.

 

“Touch the hair and you're relegated to the dog house, puppy.”

 

“Good to know there are still limits. Have your wicked ways with him? Okay. Mess up the hair? Not okay. I like knowing your priorities, it makes things so much easier.”

 

He looked at his lover. “You do know it's your job to know my priorities, right? I pay you to think ahead and anticipate my needs.”

 

“Um, are we still talking about our love life? Because you paying me? I don't like the implications of what that makes me.” Mike looked faintly scandalized at the thought, and he heaved a sigh at the expression.

 

“You're an idiot. Of course I'm talking about work! Do you really think I'd accuse you of being a hooker?” He slapped the back of Mike's head, but gently. “This, between us, is about anticipating each others' needs!”

 

Mike managed to keep a straight face for another moment, before cracking up. “I know that. I just had to yank your chain; sometimes you make it so easy.” The expression on his face changed, a sly look creeping over it. “But speaking of anticipating? I've doing that for a while now. I thought you might want to... shift things up a bit.”

 

Harvey looked non-plussed. “I'm not following.”

 

“I've been thinking- you ever wonder what it'd be like to fuck me? I sure as hell have wondered what it'd be like to have you inside me.” He said it so conversational, so casual. He might as well have discussed the weather and not something that sent a shiver of lust straight down to Harvey's cock. He looked at Mike, and for an instant he entertained the notion of just skipping the party and showing just how much he'd thought of it. It was just, he honestly was a bit nervous about it. Truthfully he was afraid he'd be really bad at it. Mike could play him like a fucking instrument. Whenever he used his tongue, or fingers, or dick, he could make him sing like a canary. Well, howl like a banshee anyway. Harvey had no idea how he could return the favor. He'd never even done anal with a woman, for crying out loud! And if there was one thing he truly hated, it was proving not to be great at something. Or just plain sucking, and not in the good way he'd been doing to Mike.

 

“It might have crossed my mind a time or two, but usually I'm bent over double with you inside me when the thought hits. And you tend to pound the idea out of me.” He gave a filthy smile, one that Mike answered. But his usual diversion tactics didn't seem to be working, because Mike didn't seem willing to let go of the subject. Maybe he was developing immunity to his dirty talk?

 

“Mm, and that's usually when the thought hits me. Or when you have me pushed up against a wall, or when we're in the shower. I don't complain, but it's fun to mix things up. I don't want you to feel like you're missing out.” He let his hands slide down his body suggestively and Harvey was unable to keep from trailing them with his eyes. “And trust me, you are missing out on not tapping this!” He gave his usual, cocky smile and Harvey felt an answering grin tugging at his lips.

 

“You're incorrigible, you know that?” The only answer he got was a quick kiss. “We'd better get going or we'll be more than fashionably late.”

 

“Yeah, and since this is mixing business with pleasure I have a few things to get in order. Anticipating your needs ring a bell?” Mike gave a mock salute and headed out the door. Harvey watched him, still smiling. He was so unbelievably lucky to have Mike, both at work and in private. He sipped the last of his scotch before heading out. Mike had grabbed a cab, so he got into the backseat of the town car. Ray gave him a salute.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Specter. Some music to set the mood?” Harvey gave him a thumbs up. “And what mood are we in?” That was actually a very good question. He decided to focus on one thing at a time. He needed something to prepare him for going toe to toe with Edward Darby.

 

“How about Aretha? I'm in the mood for some respect.” He leaned back in the seat and began going over his plans again. It was well worth the risk; he had to draw the line. He couldn't let Darby get his grubby hands on _his_ firm! He was willing to risk his life. He just hoped Jessica would be able to see why he was doing this. He got out of the car and looked up at the entrance. The lobby was brightly lit, he could see lots of people mingling around. There was no denying it, Jessica knew how to throw a party. He rolled his shoulder to relieve some tension.

 

“Hey there, handsome. Why are you standing out here? Shouldn't you be inside, seducing some hapless victim? Or Scotty?” He smiled and shook his head.

 

“Hey Donna. I'm about to go inside, but you know there will be no seducing. I'm happy enough with what I've got.”

 

“Does this mean you didn't bring a date?” He smirked.

 

“Oh, I brought a date. He's fixing a few last-minute things for me.” Donna's eyes widened.

 

“Wait, are you saying Mike's your plus-one? Are you really willing to go there?”

 

His grin turned wolfish. “Oh, I'm totally going there. I'm tired of all this shit. If Jessica, or anyone else, has a problem with us? Well, I really don't give a shit.”

 

“But what about Mike? He could land in a world of trouble” Donna looked genuinely worried, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

“Trust me, nobody will kick our puppy. The only one allowed to do so is me, and you on occasion. If I say it's okay, and he hasn't brought you your coffee. Look, we both know I've done worse things than indulge my homosexual proclivities with a male associate.”

 

“Before Mike you've never had an associate, nor any homosexual proclivities. But I guess you still have a point.” She smiled and nudged his shoulder with hers. “You've made the shit hit the fan more than once, and you've always managed to come away clean. Tell me, is there a special reason for doing this now? Besides watching Louis shit a brick?” Harvey laughed out loud at that as he guided her inside. They left their coats and headed into the throng. He snagged a champagne flute each for them, presenting one to Donna with a flourish. She laughingly accepted it.

 

“It might have something to do with the fact that I'm thinking of asking Mike to move in. That hell-hole he calls his apartment isn't an appropriate place for me to be. And it would save us lots of time, riding together to work. And I wouldn't have to see him have his pants cuffs stuffed into his socks as he rides that damn bike. And he might be able to look like a real lawyer.”

 

“And you'd get to spend every evening, night and morning with him. Oh, you've got it bad, Harvey.” He gave her a stern glare, which she completely ignored. “It's nice that you still manage to rationalize it so you don't have to speak about feelings. Why can't you just admit that you're head over heels with him?”

 

“Because I'm Harvey Specter, God damn it!”

 

She patted him on the shoulder and fixed a strand of his hair. “Did you notice that you didn't deny it?” She left him with an affectionate smile as he silently cursed her. She knew him all too well.

 

“Harvey, so good of you to join us!” Jessica stalked towards him, immaculately dressed and perfectly coiffed. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“Jessica, you're a vision as always.” He took the offered glass of champagne, still not completely convinced it wasn't roofied. But he took a large sip of it as Darby made his way up to them.

 

“Jessica? Might I have a private word?” She gave a condescending smile.

 

“Actually Harvey and I...” Just then Harvey spotted Mike descending the stairs. The younger man looked around, meeting his eyes and nodding towards the bar. Harvey spotted Rachel standing there, looking unhappy. Shortly ago it would have made him deeply annoyed (not jealous) to watch Mike head over to her. Now he interrupted Jessica:

 

“Actually, don't mind me. My date's just arrived. Edward.” He inclined his head as he went over to Mike. He could feel Jessica's eyes on him as he approached him and Rachel. Mike gave him a bright smile and stepped close to him. It was an automatic response to place an arm around the younger man's waist and pull him to his side. Mike answered by turning slightly and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Rachel was standing there, mouth agape as she stared at them.

 

“Why- what-” Mike was looking at her, face glowing with amusement.

 

“What? I can't kiss my boyfriend?” Harvey groaned and glared at him.

 

“We really need to settle on what to call each other. Boyfriend sounds so junior high. There has to be a better term!” Rachel closed her mouth and glared at them accusingly.

 

“I don't care what you call it! How long have you been seeing each other, and _why haven't you said anything_?” The last was clearly directed at Mike, so Harvey took a step back to lean against the bar and watch the show. Mike shot him a beseeching look, to which he held both his hands up. His puppy was on his own.

 

“Well, it never really felt like an appropriate time...”

 

“To say you're humping your boss like a bunny?” Donna was outright laughing at them, and Harvey didn't even try to keep his grin hidden. Rachel glared at Donna.

 

“You knew?”

 

Donna gave an elegant shrug. “I'm Donna. I know everything.”

 

“But you didn't tell!” Rachel looked hurt, and Donna gave another shrug.

 

“I'm Donna. I don't kiss and tell.” Rachel opened her mouth to protest, before realizing the obvious futility in it. She simply sighed.

 

“I still think one of you could have told.” She sounded decidedly grumpy as she glared at Harvey. “That includes you, Mr. Specter.” He held his hands up in apologetic surrender.

 

“It does indeed include you, Harvey. I do believe you should have told.” Jessica's voice was silky, a sure sign she was pissed of. Harvey met her eyes square on.

 

“I'm telling you now. Just as I, as we, are telling everybody. I know about all the policies, but I don't really give a shit. You and I both know we have bigger things to care about than who I'm seeing.”

 

“You are right. But we will discuss this, in private.” She leaned close to him and whispered to him: “I want details. And if you tell anyone else I said this I'll kill you.” He looked back at him, keeping his face carefully blank. She inclined her head and gave him a minute wink as she turned and left. Mike gave a huge sigh of relief.

 

“Wow, I thought we were screwed!”

 

“I sort of assumed you were, or you've been doing it wrong,” Donna quipped. Harvey gave a bark of laughter even as he glared at her. “Would you mind sharing some juicy details?”

 

“ I certainly do,” Mike answered primly. Then he mouthed _later_ to her. Harvey smacked the back of his head even as he grinned.

 

“What do you say? Should I take care of the business part of the evening so we can sneak away?”

 

Mike gave him a coy look. “Why, Mr. Specter, are you trying to seduce me?”

 

“Only if it's working,” Harvey answered dryly as he grabbed the papers from Mike. He stole a quick kiss and went to search for Darby. It wasn't as easy as he'd planned, Jessica had invited a _lot_ of people. He was actually thinking of giving up when Louis intercepted him. The smaller lawyer was practically vibrating with emotion.

 

“The great Harvey Specter, the man above all rules. How does it feel?” Harvey cocked his head and made a great show of considering it.

 

“Pretty good, actually. When you graduate from kindergarten and get to play with the big boys you might get a taste of it. It's good for the soul to have goals to aspire for, although I'm not sure you have one. Soul, that is.” He gave a smile as Louis sputtered.

 

“It's true, then, you are fucking Ross!” To that he just shook his head easily.

 

“No, he's fucking me, if you really have to have the details. But we are talking about changing things up a bit. And no, we're not interested in a threesome. And no, you can't have Mike again, in any way.”

 

“There are by-laws and statures about these kinds of relationships, you know. We have all signed agreements!”

 

“Louis, rules are made to be broken. There's always a loophole.”

 

“There are no damn loopholes, I helped write the damn things!” Louis puffed his chest out, his face a motley red from anger. Harvey patted his shoulder.

 

“Well, but there's an exception to every rule. And since I'm exceptionally good at my job, rules are bent for me. Once more, graduate kindergarten and you might found out what that's like. Also, you might want to calm down. We don't want to have to call your wife and tell her you had a heart attack.” He left to find Darby, feeling smug at Louis' enraged “I'm not married!”

 

"Which is why it's funny," he called over his shoulder as he spotted the Englishman he was looking for.

 


End file.
